Ketchum's Twelve
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Three years after the events of Ketchum's Eleven, Seto Kaiba has found the people who robbed him. He has given them two weeks to pay him back what they stole, plus interest. See how Ketchum's Eleven pay back the money. [Complete.] [Ocean's Twelve Parody]
1. Rule Number One Broken

**Hong Kong****, 3 and a half years ago. **

Sakura was exhausted from her day job. Not to mention that it was raining as she reached the apartment. As soon as she enters her apartment and placed her stuff down. She sees her boyfriend sleeping on the double bed.

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Hey, Sakura. How's your day?" asked Syaoran.

"Horrible. Just got a rare Egyptian vase. Could have made a sale a year ago. Now they want to look at the pictures. You?"

"I had a great day. We've made a major breakthrough in the Hong Kong Museum Case."

"Really?" Sakura sits on a chair, removing her shoes.

"Yeah. We've found a shoe print. It's sole has a unique flower pattern in the middle."

Sakura picks up her shoe and looks at it. It's exactly as Syaoran described. She quickly hides the shoe under the couch.

"That's great. Anything else," said Sakura as she entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet bowl.

"We've also found a strand of hair. It's at the lab for DNA analysis. From that we will be able to find out what type of shampoo or conditioner it is and if he or she dyes his or her hair.

Sakura looks at her bottles of shampoo, conditioner and pink hair dye. It's official. She's going to get caught if she stays any longer.

"Having those extra men really paid off," said Syaoran.

"Oh, you're just being modest," said Sakura, looking at the open window behind her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura turns the shower tap on. "I'll take a quick shower first. Don't let me keep you up." Sakura closed the bathroom door, and then climbs out of the open window behind the toilet, giving out a loud "Hooooeeeeee!" before safely landing inside a dumpster down below...

* * *

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_01: 'Rule Number One' Broken _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

**Cerulean** **City****, Kanto. 3 and a half weeks ago **

Ash Ketchum, the leader of a group of eleven professionals, enters the Cerulean City Bank.

"Good morning."

"Morning, and you are?"

"Ron Taylor. I'm here to open a SEP retirement account," said Ash, handing the forms to the banker.

"Ok, Mr. Taylor." The banker looks at the forms. "Oh, it says here that you're already retired."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"What was your previous job?"

"I was a Pokémon Training Coach at Pokémon Tech."

"Well...it seems that you've done quite well for yourself."

"Yes, I have."

Ash looks around, then looks at the banker. "Excuse me..." Ash sees the name tag reading _'Tracey'_. "Tracey, but do you have safe deposit boxes here?"

"Yes we do, Mr. Taylor," said Tracey. "In our vaults."

"Your vault?"

"Yes. The vault we have is about a hundred years old. Of course we've added in state-of-the-art upgrades since then."

"Did you know that I once was in a vault while it was being robbed?"

"Well...I'd say that that must have been quite an experience."

Ash had a small smile. "Yeah, it was quite an experience."

* * *

In the Ketchum Household, Bulbasaur was mixing paint for Misty. 

"Too much green in that," said Misty.

"Bulba. Bulbasaur bulba?" asked Bulbasaur. _(So, what do you guys do?)_

Misty looked at the Bulbasaur. "Us? My husband and I? Well, my husband has just retired. Which is great, and I did work at an art gallery. Obviously I love art and paint...that's too much blue in that. Can I...?"

"Bulbasaur." _(It's your paint.) _

"Thanks."

Misty mixes the paint.

* * *

Ash walks down the street carrying a bouquet of flowers and sees a jewelry store. "Maybe I should get something for Misty." 

Ash enters the store and looks around.

"May I show you something specific?" asked the clerk.

"I'm here to get something for my wife."

"Is it a special occasion?"

"It's our second third anniversary." Ash's cell phone rings and Ash answers it. "Excuse me. Hello Mrs. Taylor. We were just talking about you."

_Misty (on Phone): How did it go at the bank? _

"It was easy..." Ash realized his mistake. "Great. I mean great."

* * *

"No, you mean easy," corrected Misty. 

_Ash (on phone): What? _

"Ash, you're doing recon work on our anniversary?"

* * *

Ash had a sweat drop behind his head. "Mist." 

_Misty (on phone): What are you doing now? _

"Casing a jewelry store."

* * *

Misty slams her palm on the table. "Well, what a great way to ease back in to society, which was your idea." 

_Ash (on phone): Misty, let me speak with you about something important. I can't find a restaurant tonight. _

"Then, we'll eat in."

_Ash (on phone): Great, I'll cook. _

"No, I'll cook. You talk."

_Ash (on phone): You want me to talk? Words and everything? That's what they make flowers for, you know? _

Misty hears a car stopping right outside her house. She looks at a window and sees a familiar man exiting his car. "On no, Ash."

_Ash (on phone): What is it? _

"Errr...the gas is leaking and Togepi has set the kitchen on fire."

_Ash (on phone): Hang up! _

Misty hangs up.

* * *

Ash runs out of the jewelry store, dropping the flowers and quickly runs off.

* * *

Seto Kaiba and his two henchmen, Jono and Honda were right at the front door. Misty opens it. 

"Hello Misty." said Kaiba as he enters the house. "Where is he? Where is Mr. Taylor?"

* * *

Ash catches a cab to take him to the Saffron City Magnet Train station.

* * *

"I want it, Misty. I want it all back." 

Misty crosses her arms. "You got it back from the insurance company."

"I want my money back. What your husband and his 10 friends stole from me. With interest. A hundred and sixty million over three years."

* * *

Ash sits on a seat on the Magnet Train towards a destination that Ash prepared in the event that Kaiba finds them.

* * *

"He's got two weeks," said Kaiba. 

Misty gave a smirk. "You'll never find them."

"Right...well," said Kaiba. "As it turns out, I'm not the only person who is trying to find **Ketchum's Eleven**."

* * *

**West Shinjuku**

Koichi and his fiancée were at a restaurant where the guests were made up of friends, family and Digimons. Koichi taps a glass with a knife.

"Everyone. I know that I'm not supposed to say anything, but make a speech. But now I don't care about the rules. I really want to thank my family and friends. Mom. My dad and other mom. Takato and Zoe. JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon, Salamon, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and not to mention Matt's band, the Teenage Wolves. And everyone else who has helped welcome Izumi to my family."

In the corner, Koji was disappointed that he wasn't mentioned. So he taps his glass with his fork. "I would also like..."

But before Koji did, a hand appeared and stopped Koji from tapping the glass. "Get up," said the owner of the hand. "Get up." Koji mumbled as he got up.

"Walk."

"Walk," mumbled Koji.

"I would also like to say a few words about commitment...about honor...about responsibility. About a special someone admitting to her...Get up," said Kaiba, pushing Koji to Koichi, who was also forced to get up. "About admitting to her that her wedding and her special honeymoon trip to the DigiWorld...will have to be postponed."

* * *

**Petalburg** **City****, Hoenn **

At a nice house in Petalburg city.

"The researcher? You've met him at Professor Birch's lab last time."

"Pika pikachu pika pika chupika."

"Of course, I have to. You don't expect me to embarrass myself by flying commercial."

"Pika! Pikachu pikapi pikachu pika pika."

"A budget? On a budget? Excuse me, but can you tell me who is the only Pikachu who couldn't get in on the Pokémon Cell phone market? With you and your 'connections'?"

"Pikacha! Pikachu pika pika pika chu pika pika."

"You know, he seems really nice. It's really hard to make nice friends like him. You always do this whenever I meet someone new. You know what? It's getting really boring"

May walks up the stairs, leaving Pikachu alone downstairs. Pikachu sighs as he sits at the minibar.

"Pikachu pika pika chu pikachu," a familiarvoice said. _(Translation: Girls on trips are always overexposed with photographers.)_

Pikachu looks up and sees Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Goldenrod** **City****, Johto **

"Did you actually think it's an accident that no one knows my friend, Fat Giovanni? Of course its ain't no accident and you ladies know why. I'm going to tell you what it is."

Kaiba and his goons entered a nail salon owned by James called 'Jimmy's Nail Salon'. James was getting a manicure and a pedicure by his staff.

"It's conspiracy, collusion, complicity. That's all it is. Fat Giovanni inherited Team Rocket from his mother when she was the boss. During that time, Fat Giovanni bought out the group bit by bit using his share of the company."

Kaiba's goons motioned the girls to leave as they replaced the girls.

"And do you know why Fat Giovanni's mother was never mention? It's because he removed her name from all records when...hey, aren't you girls kinda..." James looks up and sees Kaiba.

"Why is it that every time I see you, James, you're playing a race card?"

"You can let go of my feet now," said James.

* * *

**London** **England**

Eriol Hiragizawa and his assistant, Ruby Moon were in a recording studio, listening to an entire song full of censoring bleeps.

"This don't bother you?" asked Eriol.

"Of course it** (beeping) **bothers me. What the** (beep) **you want me to do?"

"Well, it's **(beeped)** up! You can't hear none of the lyrics. You can't even get the beat with all of them **(beeping)** bleeps in it."

"If you want to put a **(beeping) **single on the** (beeping)** radio, that's what you're gonna have to** (beeping)** do!" explained Ruby, as she switched off the censored song.

"Well, that's just **(beeping)** **(beeped)**, "said Eriol

"**(Beeping)** right. Its **(beeping) (beeped)**!"

Both Eriol and Ruby heard a piano being played.

"What the **(beep)** was that?"

"It's coming from sound room number 2." Ruby pressed a button, and they hear a piano being played. Eriol sees the pianist in the room as soon as the lights were switched on.

"Oh, **(BEEP)**!" cursed Eriol.

* * *

**Domino** **City**

Yugi was sitting in Seto Kaiba's car, with Seto reading a newspaper.

"You haven't contacted my grandfather about this? Because I don't think I should involve him in it...or my girlfriend."

"It's all on you, Yugi," said Kaiba.

"Good. Thank you, Kaiba. You see I have a whole network of..."

"Get out of my car."

"Thank you." Yugi gets out of the car.

* * *

**Tokyo** **University**

"Mr. Urashima, there seems to be a problem with your credit card."

Keitaro Urashima was at the Tokyo U cafe with some friends. Keitaro sees that his credit card has been cut up.

"How about this one?" Keitaro said, taking out another business card.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Urashima, but your business manager said that you would understand."

"Seta said that I would understand?" asked Keitaro.

"No, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh...Kaiba. Dear old Kaiba. Tell Mr. Kaiba that he has won this round." Keitaro told the waiter. "Seto Kaiba. An old practical joker."

* * *

**Riverview **

Metabee was doing stand up comedy at a club.

"This one time, I went to the junk yard. Someone sold me a scrap heap. When I looked at it, I just said..."

Suddenly, Metabee became nervous. "Mom...mother..."

* * *

After the show , Metabee was at a bar, sighing. "Thanks for letting me finish." 

Kaiba smiled. "What can I say? You're a real funny guy."

* * *

**Odaiba **

Tai Kamiya is at a palm reader placed named **'Ten-Ten's'**.

"I'm worried about my friend, Sakura. I mean, she recommended me to you since she's been busy but I was hoping that you could send her a message telling her not to beat her brains out in her hotel business."

"Would you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on reading your plam," Ten-Ten angrily said.

"Somebody like you could do well. How's my health? I just had a bad cough."

Ten-Ten was getting annoyed with Tai's interruptions. "Please!"

Kaiba and his goons entered the shop and stood behind Tai. Unfortunately for Tai, he sees Kaiba. Tai looks at his palm reader. "This? You couldn't see this?"

* * *

**Tomoeda **

Sakura and her assistant, Fye walked to a hotel room door reading, "Do not Disturb."

"It was the second call. I tried knocking several times, but he wouldn't answer," said Fye.

"Don't worry. I know him." Sakura knocks on the door.

"Are you people retarded?" yelled a voice from the room. "It says _'do not disturb'_!"

"It's me."

Max _(from Pokémon Advanced)_ unlocks the door. "Oh, hey, Sakura."

Sakura enters the room. "Geez, Max. You didn't have to go all Son Goku on me."

"I know this is your place, Sakura, but it's this girl. I love her. I love her but she's driving me crazy! I can't work! I can't sleep! I quit the show and I joined that Beyblade movie! It's almost as if this Jedi thing doesn't even work!"

Max rips off his pendant as Fye recieves a phone call and Sakura looks at the damage.

"Sakura, phone call for you."

Sakura takes the cell phone. "Hello?"

_Kaiba (on phone): I have a message for Sakura Kinomoto Avalon, soon to be ex-owner of the Blossom Hotel. _

Sakura quickly leaves the hotel room and walks out through the stairs. "This is her."

_Kaiba (on phone): Last time we spoke, you hung up on me. _

"Well, you called me a Robin Hood Bitch the last time. I got sensitive ears."

_Kaiba (on phone): Well, I'd admit that I was a little emotional that night. _

"You think about that night a lot, eh? I'm surprise you called before I heard the sound that killed me," Sakura said as she reached the car park.

_Kaiba (on phone): I've been asked to show some restraint, otherwise, you would have gone out one day, get into one of your favorite 17 cars and turn the ignition and then... _

Sakura's car exploded.

_Kaiba (on phone): You got two weeks. _

Sakura watched as her car was burning. "Heh."

* * *

**First Thursday, thirteen days left **

At the Mahora Academy Library, the group of eleven are in a meeting, some standing up, some sitting on chairs, some sitting on some large books.

"That twerp of a wife said that he called us **'Ketchum's Eleven'**? Who decided that?" argued James. "I'm a private contractor."

"It was a collaboration," said Metabee. "The moniker is just insulting."

"It was the one job we did together," said Koichi. "I don't know where this proprietary stance comes from but I think it's a little bit possessive."

"But one can argue that it was Ash's idea..." said Yugi.

Eriol interrupts Yugi. "Hang on a minute. Each of us had our own areas of expertise. Without us, Ash couldn't get the job done successfully."

"It just hurts," said Koji. "It just hurts. We all agreed to call it the **'Kaiba'** job at the time, and then, suddenly, someone decides to call it something else..."

"Wait, if you all have a problem, who do you go to first?" asked Yugi.

"Sakura," answered the others.

"Thanks, let's get back on topic," said Ash. "Based on what we stole plus interests, how much do each of us owe Kaiba?"

"_17.34 million dollars_," answered Tai. "Assuming that Kaiba gives us prime plus one, which I doubt. Figure 19 to be safe."

"Ok, 19 each. Anybody got that?" asked Ash.

Only Tai raised his hand. "What? You think the stock market is some great mystery beyond the realm of human understanding? Didn't you see the signs? I saw the signs."

"Alright," said Ash. "How much are each of you short? Koji?"

"Well, with interest, I'm short 14."

Koichi was surprised. "You spent all but 5 million?"

"Don't you start, Koichi." Koji looked at his twin brother. You think it's easy to start a business from scratch?"

Koichi shrugs. "Well, with interest, I'm short 7."

"Eight," said James.

"I mostly spent a million on talent development, so with interest, that makes it 7," said Yugi. "Boy, the interest just kills you."

"I'm light 9," said Eriol.

"What's the interest?" asked Metabee.

"About 6," replied Tai.

"Then, I owe 6," said Metabee.

Everyone was surprised at how much Metabee owes.

"What?"

"How?"

Metabee looked around. "I stayed at my Medafighter's place."

Sakura smiled. "I owe 25."

Everyone looked at Sakura as she still smiles. "Hotels, man."

Ash looks at Keitaro. "Keitaro?"

Keitaro gets up. "I haven't spent it all. But I will. Looks like I'm out. As the immortal of the group, I just can't handle it. You guys were great. I can say that you're all aces in my book," said Keitaro as he walks to Ash. "But I want the last check that I write to bounce."

Keitaro finishes his banana and walks out of the library.

"Keitaro? You having a laugh? Keitaro!" Eriol called out as Keitaro walks off.

"Pika pikachu..."

"I can handle Keitaro's share," said Tai.

"You don't have to," said Ash.

"Who else can I talk to if you all are dead?"

"Good point," said Ash. "I owe 10. Amazing?"

"Pikapi, pikachu pika pika."

"And it's a very nice house it is," said Sakura.

Ash tries to calculate the numbers. "So, how much more do we owe?"

"_Ninety-seven million_, give or take," said Tai.

"He didn't find us on his own. Somebody helped Kaiba," said Sakura.

"Well, I don't think there's anyone we know that would break **'Rule Number One'**," said Yugi.

"What we do know is that we need a job. A high paying job," said Ash.

Yugi shrugs. "Well, we're too hot to work anywhere in Japan."

"So, we go abroad," said Ash. "How about we go..."

"We're on the 5:00," said Sakura.

"Good? Where are we going?" asked Ash.

" Hong Kong," said Sakura.

"Then, Hong Kong it is. Clock's running. Let's go."

"Never been to Hong Kong," said Koichi.

"Heard that Chinese girls are hot." said Koji.

James stopped as the others walked out of the library.

"Yo, Sakura." Sakura looks at James. " Hong Kong?" Sakura smiled.

"Don't tell Ashy," whispered Sakura.

* * *

**5:00pm**** Flight to ****Hong Kong**

Sakura was having a bit of a nap while listening to music when Yugi wakes her up.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Huh? What?" Sakura removes the sleep mask over her eyes. "Yugi? What is it?"

"Nothing."

Sakura removed the headphones. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Sakura, I don't know if this is the perfect time or not, but I've been doing my homework. I really...want to take a more central role in this job."

"Right."

"I feel like...I feel like I'm ready this time because it's..."

"Way overdue," finished Sakura.

"Yes. So, could you take me with you to the meet and help you negotiate?"

Sakura looked around. "Well, it's just a sit down with Neji...but this guy has his own language."

"I've watched you and Ash closely last time. I've learned a ton."

"Yugi...in my professional opinion. You're not ready."

Yugi was disappointed. "I see."

"But...if you considered yourself ready, I could have a word with Ash and you could come along."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"But you got to be sure you're ready."

Yugi had to give it a bit of thought. "Well..."

"Not sure?"

"I am sure, but if..."

"If you need any help, just call me. Any time," said Sakura.

"Sure. Thank you." Yugi was about to return to his seat, but decides to add a few more things. "You see, I wasn't about to go over and ask you."

"Then, I'd still be sleeping."

"Thanks, Sakura."

Yugi returned to his seat and gives a thumbs up to Sakura.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

****Character List: **

Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) – Danny Ocean  
Sakura Avalon (Card Captor Sakura) – Rusty Ryan  
Taichi Kamiya (Digimon 01) – Reuben  
James (Pokémon) – Frank  
Koji and Koichi (Digimon Frontier) –Turk and Virgil  
Metabee (Medabots) – Livingston  
Eriol (Card Captor Sakura) – Basher  
Pikachu (Pokémon) – The Amazing Yen  
Keitaro (Love Hina) – Saul  
Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh) – Linus  
Misty (Pokémon) – Tess Ocean  
Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) – Terry Benedict

**(Author's EndNote: While I'm working on the next chapter of Ketchum's Twelve, I'm also doing a few minor edits on Ketchum's Eleven.) **


	2. The Hong Kong Job

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_02: The Hong Kong Job _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

**Hong Kong**

The group arrives at a hotel in Hong Kong, at the same time musicians from the Japanese band known as Puffy AmiYumi were checking in.

* * *

Yugi was knocking at Tai's door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's Yu...it's me! Yugi!"

Tai opens the door.

"Have you seen Sakura? I've tried calling her."

* * *

Yugi was sitting with Tai. 

"So, have you met Neji?"

* * *

A few minutes later... 

"What do you think me in terms of leadership potential?" asked Yugi.

* * *

Yugi checks out what kind of suit to wear for the meeting with Neji...

* * *

Yugi tries to make some phone calls to Sakura's room, but it was empty.

* * *

A funeral was taking place as Sakura watched her ex-boyfriend in mourning over his mother's death. Later, Syaoran enters his apartment as Sakura watched from a distance straight into the night...

* * *

**First Saturday, Eleven Days Left **

Ash, Sakura and Yugi were walking along downtown Hong Kong.

"The fact that we're unemployable should never cross your mind," explained Sakura.

"Otherwise you'll be wasting your time and his," said Ash.

"And ours, and his," adds Sakura.

"And don't mention Kaiba unless he mention him first," said Ash.

"If he does, tell him everything," said Sakura.

"Right, stay on point and don't forget the one thing I told you," said Ash.

"About what?" asked Yugi.

"Listening," replied Ash.

"Just relax," said Sakura. "If we don't get this job, we're dead."

"Hey, Sakura, last night I tried to call you..."

Sakura and Ash pushed Yugi into the cafe before Yugi could finish his sentence.

* * *

"And I smacked the Meramon, and that's when I realized, _'Hey, that's why I've been feeling so warm recently'_!" 

Both Ash and Sakura laughed, with Yugi trying his best to keep up with Neji's form of conversation.

"To business?" asked Neji.

"To business," said Sakura. "If a Medical-nin who specializes in herbs falls asleep at her desk, dreaming about her work, when she wakes up, she would not remember her dream at all."

"Would you agree?" Neji asked Yugi.

Yugi had no idea what Sakura said, unable to give a yes or no answer. Ash decides to help him out.

"If all the monsters in the world are capable of flattery, then Pokémons and Digimons are made by the same TV Company," said Ash.

Neji gives a nod. "Once, my uncle crushed a furball with his magazine. Then I realized that it wasn't a furball. It was my dad."

Neji, Sakura and Ash looked at Yugi, expecting an answer.

Yugi tries to make his contribution to the conversation. "_Prepare for trouble and make it double. To protect the world from devastation and to unite all peoples within our nation._"

Sakura covered her face while Ash gives an odd stare.

* * *

Outside, Yugi was pacing around when Ash and Sakura walked out, with Sakura drinking her coffee. 

"How did it go?" asked Yugi. "Is he alright? Are we alright?

"_'Team Rocket'_?" said Ash.

"You call that an idea of a contribution?" said an annoyed Sakura. "We haven't even started to get to the terms."

"And we were _'this'_ close to losing it, Yugi," said Ash, giving Yugi an indication.

"I don't understand," said Yugi. "What did I say in there?" Ash and Sakura looked at each other, and Sakura gives a quick nod to Ash.

"You called his niece a whore," said Ash.

"What?"

"A very cheap one," added Sakura. "She's only 10."

"Let's keep it PG rated, ok?" said Ash. Sakura nods.

"What does that mean?" asked Yugi.

"It means you're staying outside," Sakura said before following Ash into the cafe.

* * *

A man wearing sunglasses and a pair of white gloves was polishing one of his prized antique weapons. 

_Ash (V/O): Our target is Gendo Ikari, a semi-known recluse who claims to sell weapons but hasn't sold any. His shop is his privately owned home, which no one ever enters. _

Gendo looks at one of his prized collections. A red 2-pronged spear kept in a glass casing called the_ 'Lance of Longinus'_. Behind Gendo were a lot of TV screens showing security footages surrounding the house.

_Sakura (V/O): Don't let Ikari's eccentricity fool you. His house is extremely well protected. _

Outside the house, security cameras were facing the street, the wharf and anywhere that anyone could possible enter the house.

* * *

At Sakura's hotel room, everyone was looking at the plans for the job. 

"What are we stealing?" asked Koji.

"It's a sword." Ash passed around photos of the object they're stealing.

"The most powerful and longest sword ever made," said Sakura**. _"Sephiroth's Masamune."_ **

"The only one of its kind," added Ash.

"So, what's the take?" asked Metabee.

"2.5 million...Hong Kong Dollars," said Ash.

"Wait, each?" asked Metabee.

Ash shakes his head. "No."

"Who negotiated this?" asked Koichi.

"Come on, that's a lot of money to a lot of people," said Yugi.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eriol wasn't happy with the pay. "If we do a job at that rate once a week, we won't be able to pay back Kaiba until..."

"September, next year," answered Tai.

"Damn," cursed Eriol

"I hear you, Eriol, but it's what's available," said Ash.

"And if we do this job well, Neji will throw in another one that's worth 10 times as much, which would be enough to buy us an extension from Kaiba," explained Sakura.

"You hope?" asked Eriol.

"I hope," said Ash. "The good news is that Neji has given us the system's master code. The next thing..."

"Is for Ikari to leave," finished Sakura.

"That's the bad news," said Ash.

"Ikari's agoraphobic," said Sakura.

"You mean he's never left his house?" asked Metabee.

"Not in the 10 years he has move in," said Sakura.

"Doesn't this guy believe in fresh air?" said Koichi.

"He opens the second floor window every now and then," answered Sakura.

"What does that mean?" asked Koichi.

"It's our best time of arrival," said Eriol, looking at Metabee's computer monitor.

"It means he opens the second floor window every now and then," said Sakura, answering Koichi's question.

"Every night at **1:30**, he takes an Ambient and puts on _Beethoven's 3rd_. By the fourth movement, he's out like a light," explained Ash. "So, we go in at **3am**."

"Ok, can we tap into the system through the phone lines?" asked Metabee.

Sakura shakes her head. "Nope, a Closed-looped server connected to three supercomputers locked in titanium cases next to his bed." Sakura sits on a chair. "So, hacking in is out."

"I have an idea," said Koji, holding up a picture of the street behind Gendo's house. "Telephone repair truck, basket up to the second floor, use a telescoping rod and tap out the freak's code."

Sakura disagrees. "Dumb idea. One-way, one-lane street. Any blockage would bring the cops."

Koji nods. "Yep, dumb idea."

"The outside is surrounded by five independently wired surveillance cameras," Ash pointed out.

"Monitored 24 hours a day by a security company," adds Sakura.

"5 Security cameras? This guy really is a freak," said Koichi.

"Super freak," adds Eriol.

"What about the roof?" asked Koichi.

Sakura shakes her head once again. "Nope, got two more cameras watching the roof with pressure sensors...please don't touch my food, Pikachu." Sakura stopped Pikachu from trying to steal some food.

"And a laser net over the trap door," said Ash.

"I'd say we should smoke the freak out," suggested Koichi.

"Yeah, smoke the freak out," said Koji.

Yugi couldn't bear with the jokes by the others. "Hey guys! Guys" Everyone stopped. "Do you have to use that term?"

"Wa?" asked a confused Koji.

"The term_ 'Freak'_? It is said that **_5.6 percent_** of Adult Anime Characters suffer from of argorororaphobia at some point of their lives."

"Agoraphobia," corrected Metabee.

"Whatever, I mean do we really need to be the organization that needs to label people?"

"Oh, now we're an organization?" commented Eriol.

Yugi continued. "I mean, would you call Rei Ayanami a freak?" asked Yugi.

"Are you hosting a TV show we have no knowledge about?" asked Tai.

"Who's Rei Ayanami?" asked Koji.

"Don't you feel a little bit funny about robbing a...handicapped guy?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then...

"Nah," said Eriol.

"Hell, yeah!" said Koji.

"I feel funny about other things," said Koichi.

"Cool," said Yugi.

"But…" said Ash. He has an idea...

Sakura nods, understanding the same idea. "_'Fishing for Giga Missile'_. Metabee?"

"_'Fishing for Giga Missile'_," repeated Metabee. "Anything you want, I can get."

"Fishing for what?" said a confused Yugi. "Sakura, did you just made that one up?"

Tai was knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey, James! Would you hurry up?" Koji was behind Tai.

"How would you feel if someone bangs on the door while you're in the toilet?" asked Koji.

"Well, I have to get in there or I'll shit on your feet," explained Tai.

* * *

**First Sunday, Ten Days Left **

Eriol was on the roof across Gendo's house. Eriol tries to check if he could get the right angle of entry as Pikachu makes a few commentaries about his life before he was found by Kaiba (_in Pikachu language_). Eriol checks the angle.

"Uh oh. Pikachu, show me the specs."

"Pika." Pikachu passed the specs to Eriol.

* * *

Sakura and Ash were planning everything while Tai was trying to give Sakura some business advice. 

"Come on, Sakura! I've been doing this ever since I coached my own soccer team. You're micromanaging! You got to have people you can delegate to. Otherwise, you'll never have a life."

"I don't want a life," said Sakura. "I want a hotel to run like a hotel should."

Sakura receives a phone call. "Yes? Ok. Great! I see. Good...Fantastic!" Sakura hangs up. "Guys, remember whenever you watch an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, there's a part where Yami is very close to losing?"

"Yeah._ 'Believe in the heart of the Cards!'"_ said Tai. "Makes me cry every time...not!"

"What's the problem?" ask Ash.

"We have no line of sight," Sakura said, sitting next to Ash. "Our only opportunity, the second floor window. We're three inches too high. There's no clear shot, not even with Eriol." Sakura placed her hands around the back of her head. "In the current physical universe we occupy, it can't be done."

* * *

Sakura and Ash were walking down the wharf, checking out the mansion from the outside. 

"So, you spoke to the one from the Hong Kong Museum Job?"

"Rini? Got some ideas, but none any good. She's been testing out this new holographic technology. It's great; she can reproduce anything in 3D."

"Would 97 million be enough?" asked Ash.

"I think it would be pushing it," said Sakura. "You know what we haven't thought of?"

"What?"

"Giving ourselves up."

"I see. So, we call the cops, admit to them that we did the Kaiba Land Job. That will put us away for 20 years," said Ash. "Maybe that will teach him. Though I think Misty would stay."

"You would look great in a jumpsuit," commented Sakura.

"So, how's the hotel business?" asked Ash.

"Sucks. How's Cerulean City?" asked Sakura.

"Sucks." Ash looks at the sea. "I don't know, Sakura," said Ash as Sakura takes a look around the mansion foundations. "It's just that everywhere I go, all I can see are the angles. It's some sort of weird irony. Misty watching me scratch and itch. The world has gone nuts and you..."

Ash looks behind him, only to see that Sakura has disappeared. "Sakura?"

* * *

_James (V/O): What you wanna do? _

Sakura was on the phone with the others while having some Hong Kong noodles.

"The house has pylons under water. It's the only way for it to keep itself from sinking into the sea in the event of a heavy storm or typhoon."

_Metabee (V/O): The whole house? _

"We're going to raise the mansion slightly using those pylons."

_James (V/O): Is it even possible? _

"The great thief Lupin did it in Venice 20 years ago. And again in Istanbul about 15 years ago. Only with a crew of three."

_Koji (V/O): Are you sure it will work? _

_Tai (V/O): They did it to the __Leaning_ _Tower__ of Pizza! _

"Exactly."

_Eriol (V/O): They had 300 men to do that. _

"There are 30 Pylons. We'll only raise it high enough for Eriol to take the shot. By cutting them and inserting the jacks and crank them. It's our best option, considering that it is our only option."

_James (V/O): Crank for how long? _

"Like I said, our only option," said Sakura, as she takes another bite of her noodles.

* * *

**First Tuesday, Eight Days Left **

Near Gendo's house, a normal looking boat was at outside the wharf. Inside the boat, Koji, Koichi, Tai, and Yugi were pumping air into pipes that goes all the way into the cranks of the Pylon holding the mansion up. Pikachu climbs out of a pipe wearing SCUBA gear. As he removes the breathing mask, Pikachu calls out to James.

"PiPikaPikachuPikaPikaChu!"

"What?" asked James, who couldn't hear what Pikachu said.

"Pi pika pikachu pika pika chu!" repeated Pikachu, slowly.

"Ok." James picks up a spanner and tightens a valve at one of the pumps. "Try that."

Pikachu does another dive under the house to check on the jacks at the pylons as the pylons are slowly being raised underwater.

* * *

On the roof across the street from Gendo's house, Eriol prepares to take the shot as he and Metabee sets up the crossbow and clamped the stand to the ground to ensure that Eriol will get the absolutely perfect shot. 

Eriol checks the sight. "I'm taking the shot. In three...two...one."

Eriol pulls the trigger...

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. The Night Fox

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_03: The Night Fox _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

**The Next Day, CLAMP HQ, Hong Kong Branch **

A CLAMP agent runs through the hallways with important news. He enters an auditorium, where Clamp Agent Syaoranwas giving a speech.

"Master thieves who have practice the long con often have separate lives as civilians, with legitimate jobs and families, making it difficult to find them. The best among them is the one we know as Clow Reed, who either died in Hong Kong 30 years ago or in England 16 years ago, or he's still alive. We may never know because he was never caught or photographed."

The agent walked towards Syaoran.

"Though he left behind some imitators, the only one worth mentioning in the same breath as Clow Reed is the one we only as the Night Fox, who leaves behind a small fox figurine with nine tails to taunt us. His string of high-profile crimes are an embarrassment to our branch. Our entire profession. Therefore, the Night Fox must be our top priority. Traditional resources will not be enough. We must also be trained to think like a thief. We must also not be distracted..."

"Someone robbed the Ikari house last night," the agent whispered to Syaoran.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Syaoran arrives at the scene of the crime and meets up with CLAMP agent Masaharu Ogata. 

"Agent Syaoran, we could use a bit of your help on this one."

Syaoran looks at the house. "I hope the scene hasn't been contaminated."

* * *

In the house, Syaoran looks at some boot prints on the floor at the entrance. 

"When can I speak to Mr. Ikari?" asked Syaoran.

"Tomorrow. He's heavily sedated at the moment," answered Ogata. "I can't understand how they disabled the alarm. Maybe they shorted out the system?"

Syaoran disagrees. "No, that would have damaged the circuits and set off the alarm." Syaoran looks inside the safe. A large unused drill is on the floor.

"Well, then I have no idea how they opened they did it," said Ogata.

"It's obvious. Someone other than the owner had the codes," said Syaoran.

Ogata was surprised. "What? But Ikari personally did the final steps of the system and never left the house again."

Syaoran looks at the three supercomputers next to Gendo's bed. "Three supercomputers in a closed loop circuit locked in titanium cases. Not a very bad system.

Syaoran checks the security keypad and spots something different on the wall. It was recently plastered and painted to look like the wood-colored wall. Syaoran takes out a knife and digs out the plaster. Suddenly, he remembers something...

* * *

**Flashback: 3 and a half years ago, ****Hong Kong**

Syaoran was having a coffee break when he spots Sakura walking to the same cafe with James and a blonde girl with her hairs tied into meatballs. Sakura sees Syaoran and walked towards him.

"Have we met before?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran shakes his head. "I saw you yesterday.

"Really?"

"You were being chased by the police."

"Me? Being chased? No way."

* * *

A day before, Sakura was being chased by a group of police officers, as she ran past Syaoran at the same cafe. 

"I'm pretty sure you were chased."

"Can't say much about the cops," said Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sits with Syaoran. 

"I love Hong Kong, but I just happen to find out about a higher position at where I work. I'm going to try it out for a bit." said Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were dancing at a nightclub.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together in the back seat of a taxi cab. 

"He lifted the whole house?" asked Sakura.

"The whole house," said Syaoran. "It's called a Lupin special, after someone named Lupin who led a group almost a couple of decades ago and lifted a house. Then, he did it against 5 years later in Istanbul."

* * *

**Presently **

"Syaoran? Is there a problem?" asked Ogata, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.

Back at Gendo's house, Syaoran looks at the hole above the keypad.

"It's where the crossbow bolt hit," said Syaoran.

"Crossbow bolt?"

Syaoran points at the open window. "They fired the bolt from the rooftop to the spot above the keypad. That's how they got in."

Ogata looks at the window. "From that rooftop to this spot? That's a very difficult shot."

"No, it's an impossible shot," said Syaoran. "Until they raised the house. Check the pylons underneath the house. They should be raised. Ever heard of the name Lupin?"

Ogata shakes his head. "No."

"Well, they knew."

"Who?"

"The Japanese," answered Syaoran.

* * *

**The Previous Night **

The crossbow bolt hit its mark right above the security keypad. Metabee checks the line connected to the crossbow bolt has been tensioned; Metabee sets up the decoder and slides it down the line towards the keypad. As soon as the decoder disables the security alarms, Ash, Sakura and James made their way to the vault, carrying a drill.

While Ash and James tried to open the safe containing the Sword, Sakura quickly removes the decoder and crossbow bolt, cutting the lines, followed by placing some plaster on where the crossbow bolt hit the wall. As soon as she was done, Sakura paints the bit where the plaster is in a way that it looks as though the crossbow bolt never even hit that spot.

"Wait a minute," said Syaoran, interrupting the flashback.

* * *

Syaoran walked into the vault and sees the drill. 

"Exactly, why did they bring the drill if they weren't planning to use it," said Ogata.

Syaoran suddenly realized what has happened and had a laugh.

* * *

**The Previous Night **

Ash and James were about to drill into the safe when it slowly opens by itself.

_'What's going on?'_ silently mouthed Sakura.

_'I don't know,'_ replied Ash.

Inside the safe was an IPod with a message saying 'Press Play' next to a figurine of a fox. Ash pressed play.

_"Congratulations for being the second person to crack open the Ikari safe tonight. Like a lot of other people, they worked hard and risk a great deal, just to get somewhere second. Of course, you wouldn't have heard of them because they are now in oblivion. Do you know this word, **'oblivion'**? It means to be completely forgotten by everyone forever. It was where you would have been if it weren't for the **'**_ **_Kaiba_** **_Land_****_ Heist'_**_. In a way, I was responsible for you coming to __Hong Kong__. I hired Neji and Neji hired you." _

"How does he know who we are?" asked James.

Sakura figured it out. "It's the guy who squealed us to Kaiba."

* * *

**One Month Ago, ****Kaiba** **Land**

Seto Kaiba was on the phone.

"All of them? Including Ketchum?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Who am I talking to?"

_Night Fox (on phone): You can call me the Night Fox. _

"The Night Fox? Ok, Mr. Night Fox, how much is this information going to cost me?"

_Night Fox (on phone): Don't worry, nothing. _

"Nothing? Who do you think you're dealing with? Nothing costs nothing. This information has got to cost something," said Kaiba in a business-like manner.

_Night Fox (on phone): Let's just say that our interests have been temporary aligned. _

Kaiba and his manager walked into Kaiba's office. "How so?" asked Kaiba.

_Night Fox (on phone): The information's free, but it comes with certain conditions. _

"What conditions?"

_Night Fox (on phone): First, restraint on your part. _

"Restraint? That's a lot to ask from me," said Kaiba. "Anything else?"

_Night Fox (on phone): Give them two weeks to buy themselves out of trouble. _

"Two weeks? I can live with that, even if they can't."

_Night Fox (on phone): Just out of curiosity, how much are you asking them to pay you? _

"For what they did to me? Everything they stole, plus interests," replied Kaiba, as he sits at his desk.

_Night Fox (on phone): Didn't your insurance paid back what they stole? Are you asking them to double your money? Don't you think it isn't fair for them? _

"Fair? I think not," said Kaiba. "Now, where's this information?"

_Night Fox (on phone): Ok, it's on your desk. _

Kaiba looks at his desk and he sees a statue of a fox acting as a paperweight on a sealed envelope.

* * *

"He was here at around 3:30 am," said Syaoran, looking inside the safe. 

"Who?" asked Ogata.

"The Night Fox."

"The Night Fox was here at the same time as the Japanese? Why?"

"That's what we're going to find out," said Syaoran. "Go down to a cafe called CaféJapan and pick up a guy named Neji Hyuuga ." Then, Syaoran remembered something else. "If you don't come back within an hour, be prepared to be put in a bin and pushed down eight flights of steps."

Ogata was shocked. "What!"

"Just a friendly reminder from your old boss, Ichiro. For motivation," explained Syaoran.

* * *

Neji was being interrogated by a detective as Syaoran and Ogata watched. Neji refuses to answer any questions. 

"What the hell is he doing?" said Syaoran. "Get him out of there."

Syaoran and Ogata walked into the interrogation room and the detective was pulled out of the room, leaving Syaoran with Neji. Syaoran tries to get Neji to sign a form, but Neji refuses.

Ogata and the other detective watched. The detective said, "That guy is as solid as a wall. I won't even give him a year to break him."

Syaoran whispered to Neji. No one has any idea what Syaoran said, but the moment Syaoran finished, Neji suddenly broke down. Syaoran has succeeded.

* * *

James walks out of a nail salon, admiring the manicure job he had on his nails. Suddenly, James noticed that he's being watched by a few plainclothes officers. As James tries to walk away, he meets up with Syaoran. 

"Hello, Jimmy."

* * *

**Sakura's hotel room. **

Sakura was on her cell phone while the others were discussing on who was the guy who got ahead of them.

Yugi was rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what we did to this guy, but why is he doing this to us?"

"And how did he get that code?" asked Metabee.

"It doesn't matter, for breaking Rule Number One, he's on the List," said Ash.

"Oh, what a great time to have a turf wall," said Koichi.

Sakura finished her call and placed her phone on her dressing table. "Ok, I just spoke with James' associate in Osaka. She's trying to get us some info on this guy. In the meantime, our train leaves at 1:38 tomorrow."

"Where's James?" asked Tai.

"It's gonna get out," said Eriol. "We'll be dead and no one's gonna work with us."

A knock was heard at the door. "Housekeeping," said a voice.

As Sakura opened the door, she sees Syaoran, who happens to see Ash and Pikachu in the room. Sakura quickly closed the door.

"Turn down service for Miss Avalon!"

Sakura quickly signals for everyone to leave the room. As soon as the others left, Sakura opened the door.

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Sakura," greeted Syaoran as he entered the hotel room. "Nice room. You have it all to yourself?"

"You're here to arrest me?" asked Sakura.

"Arrest you? It's not as if you stole something. Well, it's nice to see you again, Avalon."

"Same here, Li."

Syaoran takes out some surveillance photos. "Of course, you've been seeing plenty of me."

Syaoran shows one photo to Sakura. "I call this one _'Thief àla mode'_." Sakura sees a photo of herself eating some ice cream. Sakura placed the photos on the dressing table next to her phone.

"The **Lupin special**. I guess this is what I get for opening my mouth," said Syaoran, looking at some plans. "What about the Night Fox? Did he leave you a message? Do you still have the figurine?"

Sakura kept her mouth shut..

"I suppose it's a compliment. I guess he's threatened by you, but I can't imagine why."

Syaoran walked to Sakura.

"You have no idea who you're up against," warned Syaoran. "The Japanese Police think that he's better than Clow Reed."

"Well, he is Japanese," replied Sakura.

"Whatever it is you did to offend him, let me give you some advice. Find him, apologize to him. Beg for mercy."

Sakura stayed calm.

"Well, I got to go. By the way, if there is any message for James, he's down at the station," said Syaoran, as he collects his surveillance photos from the dressing table.

"On what charge?"

"We found a unique boot print at the crime scene. Bought with a fake credit card." said Syaoran. "From that point on, there are one or maybe two great nail salons in Hong Kong."

As soon as Syaoran leaves, Sakura peeked through a gap on her door and watched him walk down the stairs...

* * *

A few minutes later. 

"Pikachu pika pikapi pika! Pika pika chupika pikapi!" yelled Pikachu.

"And you lied to us," said Ash.

"Yeah. And to me," added Eriol.

Sakura shrugs. "Well, James knew."

"How long have James knew you been seeing him?" asked Ash.

"Actually, I was more like keeping tabs on him," explained Sakura.

Ash wasn't pleased with the turn of events. "He's a cop!"

"Detective, actually," corrected Sakura.

"Where did he learn all that Lupin crap?" asked Koichi.

"Dad."

"What? He's a cop?" asked Koji.

"Thief," answered Sakura.

"Great...pissed off ex-boyfriend whose thief father taught him every trick in the book," said Eriol.

"Well, he did see Ash and Pikachu," said Yugi. "So in the next 48 hours, the three of your faces will be on the walls of every police station in China."

"Nobody looks at them," said Koichi.

"Nobody but cops," said Ash.

"Detectives, actually," corrected Yugi.

"I mean, wouldn't he have some sympathy if his old man was a thief?" asked Koichi.

"You mean sympathy? Or empathy?" said Metabee."

"Well, his dad got popped on the day before his 9th birthday. Died in jail. So I wouldn't count on much sympathy, or empathy," said Sakura.

"He's going to have the hotel under surveillance," Yugi added.

"So, we just stay here, eat room service, watch movies and wait for Kaiba to come here and kill us," said Ash.

"Who's the guy who said troublesome every time?" asked Tai.

"Shikamaru," some of the others answered.

"Fat Giovanni," said Metabee.

"He says that every problem is an opportunity in disguise," said Tai

"I'd bet he couldn't say that with a .45 in his mouth," said Koji.

"Well, we did get one good thing out of it," said Sakura. "He did give us a name. The _'Night Fox'_. One phone call and we have everything we need to know about this guy."

As Sakura was about to get her phone from her dressing table, she realized that her cell phone was pinched as it was next to the surveillance photos of herself.

_'Crap...'_ mouthed Sakura.

* * *

As Syaoran was returning to CLAMP HQ, he checks out Sakura's cell phone, checking to see what phone calls she made.

* * *

As the hotel is under surveillance by CLAMP agents, Ash and Sakura are forced to put Pikachu in a black duffel bag with a supply of snacks and some water until they leave Hong Kong. At the same time, the two had to dress themselves as band members of the group, Puffy AmiYumi, who happen to be leaving at the same time outside the hotel. 

Outside, as the crew packed the luggage into the bus, Ash and Sakura easily assimilated into the crew who plays the background music without any problems (because no band would ever survive on two bubblegum-haired singers alone), with the bag ending up in the luggage.

* * *

**Second Thursday, Six Days left, Hong Kong Station **

The gang of eight (Pikachu and James are MIA) were waiting at the train station for their next ride.

Ash was on his cell phone. It turns out that the bag Pikachu was stashed in has been sent to the wrong place. "Yes, R. Taylor. T-A-Y-L-O-R. It's a black duffel bag."

* * *

Metabee and Tai were sitting on a bench. 

"The band is heading to Singapore while the bag's in Seoul," said Tai.

"Pikachu's the metaphor of the modern man. Unconnected, frightened, paranoid, all with good reason," said Metabee. "Unusable. I could get a good 20 minutes out of it."

"Great," Tai said, sarcastically.

Ash finished his call and walked past Tai and Metabee. "I got it. The band's heading to Tokyo while the bag is in Okinawa."

"So, that means once the band is in Japan, they're only known as 'Puffy'," said Tai.

Metabee shakes his head. "No, they're only known as Puffy AmiYumi in North America."

* * *

Koji and Koichi were behind Ash, having a conversation about Pikachu. 

"We're dealing with a moral issue here," said Koji. "Not to mention that we don't have a grease Pikachu anymore because he's in a bag, somewhere."

"Well, we have a bagged Pikachu," joked Koichi.

"This is no time for jokes, brother," said Koji. "You emotionless Digimon."

"I care about Pikachu. But at least he has a supply of food and water," assured Koichi. "What could be worst?

"I mean, they could have taken the bag with them when they got off the bus."

"Oh yeah, how many J-Pop bands would have a 30 year old as a part of the group?" asked Koichi.

Ash heard what Koichi said. "Excuse me, but Sakura is not in her 30s."

"Well, obviously we know Sakura isn't in her 30s," said Koji.

"You think I'm 30? Ok, Koji..." Then, Ash decides to ask the other brother. "Koichi, how old do you think I am?" asked Ash.

"29?" Koichi answered.

Ash gives a look at Koichi. "You think I'm 29?"

"What? 35?"

Ash sighed and walked off...

"Maybe he should have asked me," said Koji.

"I wouldn't ask you anything," retorted Koichi.

"The guy has a hard enough life right now."

"You're defending him?" asked Koichi. Koji nods. "They put Pikachu in a handbag."

* * *

Sakura was having a cookie when Yugi decides to ask Sakura a question. 

"Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something? Have you ever..."

Sakura stops eating and interrupts Yugi. "Hold on, if you're going to ask me a question, give me a chance to answer. Unless you're asking rhetorically, in which case the answer is obviously **'Yes'**!"

"Great. Can I ask..."

"Yes," answered Sakura.

"Thanks. You ever notice that Misty looks..."

"Whoa, don't ever ask that. Ever. Seriously, not to anyone, especially not to her."

"Wait? Why not?" asked Yugi.

Sakura looks around. "Well, it's not in my nature to be mysterious. But I can't talk about it and I can't talk about why." Sakura walks off, finishing off her cookie, leaving Yugi by himself.

"Ooooooooo," said Yugi in a mock scary voice.

* * *

Ash walked to Eriol, who was listening to his MP3 player. "How are you feeling, Eriol?" 

"Great...for a dead guy," said Eriol.

Ash looks around. "Good. By the way, do I look 30 to you?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," answered Eriol.

"Really?"

"Well, only from the neck up," said Eriol with his usual smile.

"Thanks." Ash walked off.

* * *

Pikachu's bag finally arrives at Okinawa Airport. A customs officer carried the duffel bag and prepared to send it on its flight to its original destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, James sits in a police cell in the Hong Kong Police Department.

* * *

"Keitaro?" 

At the Hinata Inn, Keitaro was sitting on his chair as his wife, Naru sat next to him.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Naru.

"Nothing," replied Keitaro.

Naru looked outside the window. "You want to go out? It's nice."

"No."

"Do you want to watch something on TV? The game is on."

Keitaro shakes his head. "No."

"Are you hungry? Maybe I could make you something."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Keitaro. Ever since you got back, you've been acting strange. What did Ash want?"

"Nothing," said Keitaro.

"Nothing?" Naru was surprised. She has known Ash and Misty a few times before. "How could Ash want nothing?"

Keitaro shrugs.

**End of Chapter 3 **

* * *

_Author's End Note 1: Thank you for reviewing this fanfic. Just in case you are wondering which versions of Sakura and Syaoran I have based them on in this fic, with Sakura has her CCS _personality (due to the fact that she was also used in the Ketchum's 11 and Kaiba called her a _'robin hood bitch'_, eliminating the need for the other Sakura's personality)_ while Syaoran has a mixture of both his CCS personality and his Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle personality _(because I read the manga)_. I'm surprised that no one ever made a comment about Sakura playing as Rusty, even in the Ketchum's 11._

_Author's End Note 2: Why did I choose CLAMP as the agency that Syaoran works for in __Asia__? Simple, because having an agency named Asiapol _(In the movie, it's called Europol.)_ is too dumb, so CLAMP was pretty much the best option, even though Sakura posed as a CLAMP detective in Ketchum's 11. _


	4. So, what are we stealing?

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_04: So, what are we stealing? _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... **

* * *

A blonde man with blue eyes and whisker-like cheeks was gambling at a casino. His luck of the game somehow gave him his charisma as everyone watched him. 

_Ash's V/O: Alright, the **Night Fox** has a name. Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. He's an orphan, who beat a lot of odds to become the leader of a __village__ of __Ninjas__. It turns out that his father was a former Hokage before he died. The bad news is that he's a ninja, he's rich, and he's bored. The really bad news is that he's been trained by Clow Reed. _

_Koichi's V/O: Oh no. _

_Metabee's V/O: That is really bad news. _

_Yugi's V/O: Clow Reed? You mean _**The**_ Clow Reed? _

_Ash/s V/O: The one. _

_Koichi's V/O: Oh no. We're doomed. _

_Koji's V/O: We're not doomed. He's just one guy and he's a ninja. _

_Eriol's V/O: Yeah, before we get too impressed by this geezer's background. Let's find out what he's done. _

_Ash's V/O: He's started when he was 16. Bank of Hong Kong, the Japanese Treasury, Bank of Korea, Tokyo Diamond Exchange, NERV's treasury... _

_Koichi's V/O: Wait, all those when he was a teenager? _

_Ash's V/O: I'm only up to when he's eighteen. _

_Koji's V/O: Seriously? _

_Ash's V/O: When he's nineteen, he started to go on an Anime phase. Stole the Dead Sea Scrolls from Tokyo-3's Library, robbed the Miyazaki Museum, twice and swiped a First Edition Astro Boy Manga Volume 1 in mint condition from the Manga Museum in Osaka. _

_Yugi's V/O: Wait, I thought the First Edition Astro Boy was stolen by Ninetails? Everyone knows that... _

_Ash/s V/O: He is Ninetails. It's one of his aliases. _

_Pikachu's V/O: Pika chu pikapikapi chu. _

_Ash's V/O: For the interests of time, I'll skip to my favorite. When he was just promoted to Hokage at the age of 21, he stole the Straw Hat Pirates' Ship, the Going Merry. Vanished into thin air. Crew surfaced a few days later in a life raft. Couldn't remember a thing. _

_Yugi's V/O: How does one hide a pirate ship? _

_Ash's V/O: If the pirates know, they're not telling. Got it back a month later and they now rely on Naruto for treasure locations. _

_Yugi's V/O: We're in some serious trouble here. _

_Koji's V/O: Copy that. _

_Yugi's V/O: So, what do we do? _

_Ash's V/O: We respond. _

Naruto wakes up from his bed and walked through his mansion. He suddenly felt that something is missing. He looks around and notices an empty bookshelf that was supposed to hold some books and scrolls.

_Yugi's V/O: Respond? How? _

_Ash's V/O: In kind. _

**Konoha, Fire Country. **

* * *

**Second Friday, Five Days Left **

Ash looked at the gardens of the Uzumaki Mansion.

"Welcome to Konoha, Mr. Ketchum." Ash turns around and sees Naruto in an orange jacket and pants.

"You broke **'Rule Number One'** and that has consequences," said Ash.

"You mean my books and scrolls?" asked Naruto. "Don't worry, in five days, you'll be dead and I'll have my stuff back."

"Not unless you have an accident first," said Ash.

"I don't think so, Satoshi," said Naruto. "Perhaps you want to know why I'm tormenting you."

"I would like that."

"You see, about a month ago, I was visiting my mentor in Okinawa..."

"Clow Reed," said Ash.

"Yes. An annoying business man from Domino City was there on the same day," explained Naruto. "He was the one who recommended Kaiba as a target for you. You know him?"

"What about him?"

"He was going on and on about the job, and then, he said that Ash Satoshi Ketchum is the greatest thief in the world," said Naruto. "What was worst is that Clow Reed never corrected him."

Naruto sat on a chair and removed his sandals. "When I asked Clow Reed about it, he said that one can never compare one job with another. I thought about it for 3 weeks...then I realized that he's right. You can never compare two different jobs. So, the only way to know who's the best is for us to go after the same object. Do the same job."

"You're being awfully cavalier with people's lives just to play a game. Someday, you're going to regret it." Ash puts on his cap and begins to walk away.

Naruto had a laugh. "Come on, Mr. Ketchum. How are you going to get **97 Million** by next Wednesday when every safe you crack open between now and then will be empty. But if you are to accept my challenge, I will pay back your debt to Kaiba. And Clow Reed will hold my money in escrow as a guarantee."

Ash stopped walking and looked at Naruto. "So, what are we stealing?" he asked.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

A security guards were preparing to place a rare object into a box for transportation.

_Naruto's V/O: The Mysterious **GS Ball**. _

_Ash's V/O: Is this Clow Reed's idea or yours? _

_Naruto's V/O: I think Clow Reed would agree that this is the most appropriate thing for us to compete for. _

_Ash's V/O: Where is it? _

_Naruto's V/O: The GS Ball left __Hong Kong__ at __9:30__ this morning under heavy security. Sometimes they show the replicas without anyone knowing. The GS Ball will be on display at __Konoha_ _Museum__ on Monday morning. From there, you have 72 Hours to steal it. Of course, if you don't have the GS Ball by the time the deadline passes, Clow Reed will know who's the best. _

* * *

**Hong Kong****, CLAMP HQ **

Syaoran was at his desk when Sakura's cell phone rings. Syaoran writes down the time and where the phone number is from, before answering it.

"Sakura's phone."

* * *

A girl with blonde hair tied into two meatballs was on the other end of the line in her workshop. 

"Who's this?" she asked.

_Syaoran (on phone): Sasuke. Who's this? _

"Serena," replied Serena. "Where's Sakura?"

_Syaoran (on phone): She told me to tell you that she's at Mimi's if you called. _

Serena was confused. "Mimi Tachikawa? What's that about?"

_Syaoran (on phone): You have a message for her? _

"Yeah. Tell Sakura that it's going to cost her double than what it was. I had to go three times as thin on the layers. And tell Sakura that if she wants it by tomorrow, it's going to cost more than double. It's beautiful enough to even fool the Oaks. And tell Sakura that she dresses up like one of those Anime Magical Girls. And tell her that dying her brunette hair pink will make anyone mistake her as that Kunoichi Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Back in Hong Kong. 

"Anything else?" asked Syaoran as he takes down a few notes, including a call from Konoha at 3:00 pm, Serena's name, knows Sakura, knows Mimi, wants money, wants it done by Tomorrow.

* * *

"No...wait, tell Sakura that having a cool-voiced male assistant is such a crappy cliché," said Serena before hanging up. At that moment, a man wearing a tuxedo entered the workshop. 

"I got what you need Serena," said Darien, looking at his palmtop.

"Thanks Darien," said Serena. "By the way, could you get some coffee? I'll pay, of course."

"Sure."

* * *

**Konoha - Second Saturday, 4 Days Left **

Syaoran was making a call to Tsunade as Syaoran entrance to Konoha.

_Tsunade (on phone): You call me on a Saturday to go to my office and ask me to sign a 1077 for something I don't know about. _

"I can go over to your house."

_Tsunade (on phone): I'm about to leave for my holiday house near the sea in two hours. We'll discuss this on Wednesday when I come back. _

"It will be gone by Wednesday."

_Tsunade (on phone): What will be gone? _

"Something that Avalon and her friends are trying to steal. They were the ones involved in the Kaiba Land heist three years ago..."

_Tsunade (on phone): If that is the case, then we will let the Japanese Police handle it. _

"But..."

_Tsunade (on phone): Agent Syaoran, a 1077 is no small thing. Unless you have any idea what they are stealing, it's no point discussing about it over the phone. _

Syaoran looked up and sees an advertisement of the newest attraction at Konoha Museum, **The Mysterious GS Ball**...

* * *

Ash arrives at his hotel room at Konoha. As soon as he opened the door, he sees an opened black duffel bag with food spread around. He looks at his king-sized bed and sees Pikachu jumping on it. After all, being cramped in a bag, Pikachu certainly has a right to be happily jumping around. 

"Pikachu," mumbled Ash.

* * *

**CLAMP HQ - Konoha Branch **

"It's because Clow Reed stole it 25 years ago where 23 others have failed and the Night Fox is trying to prove that he is better than Avalon and her friends."

Syaoran was sitting at a desk in front of Tsunade, the head of Konoha's branch of CLAMP. "If I am hearing this correctly, you said that the GS Ball has been stolen by Clow Reed 24 years ago and they're going to steal it. Which is it?"

"Both," replied Syaoran.

"Excuse me?"

"Clow Reed's wife forced him to return the GS Ball," explained Syaoran.

Tsunade sighed. "When we were still in Hong Kong, I signed for a 1077 in the Hong Kong Museum Case. You borrowed 15 Jounins, 10 Chunins from my teams for three months and made no arrests." She puts the 1077 form on her desk. "I won't do it again."

* * *

In the night, the Konoha Museum has a lot of state-of-the-art security systems, with a laser field in the Great Hall. 

_Metabee's V/O: Ok, the first thing we know is that we cannot go at night. The Great Hall is surrounded by a laser grid that's impossible to get through. _

_Sakura's V/O: Nothing's impossible. _

_Metabee's V/O: It's impossible. The lasers are programmed to move constantly and to improvise in random directions, making it impossible to plot our way through. _

_Sakura's V/O: So, it's a daytime job. _

The next day, Eriol, Yugi, Koji, Koichi, Tai and Metabee entered the museum to scout around.

_Metabee's V/O: We are still three short on the inside because Syaoran has made you, Pikachu and Ash. We could try a_ Gohan's Baton Pass

_Sakura's V/O: Hasn't worked since the 80's. _

_Metabee's V/O: 84, actually. _

_Sakura's V/O: What's option 2? _

_Metabee's V/O:_ Jupiter Lita MiniMoon_ followed by a_ Number Two Sailor Senshi_. It's complicated, but has a high success rate. Unfortunately..._

_Sakura's V/O: We can't do it, not without Pikachu. _

Sakura sighs.

_Sakura's V/O: Ok, we'll risk it. Put Pikachu in disguise. _

* * *

**Second Sunday, 3 Days Left **

In a warehouse, the team has set up a scaled model of the museum and the plan on how to steal the GS Ball.

Sakura starts off with what she's doing. "10:10, I leave the Ramen shop. Proceed north. 10:11?"

"Chu pikapika pikachu pikapi," said Pikachu.

"I go to the second floor bathroom," said Metabee.

"10:13?"

"I approach the Hokage Mountain from the east," Ash said.

"Eriol and I will go into the Museum through the main entrance," Yugi said.

"10:15?"

"I help Pikachu into the ventilation duct," Metabee said.

"10:18?"

"I move Tai from the East Wing into the Ball Room," Koichi said.

Yugi says, "I pause in the Great Hall while..."

"I go into the Egg room," finished Eriol

"10:21?"

"Pikachu enters the mainframe room, he cuts power to grid 14-A," said Metabee. "He radios me, I signal Yugi."

"I go into the Ball Room," said Yugi.

"10:22?"

"I drop my keys and move Tai to his mark," said Koichi.

"And?"

"I blind Camera one," said Tai.

"I blind Camera two," said Eriol.

"I blind Camera three," said Koichi.

"I blind Camera four," said Metabee.

"I make the switch," said Yugi.

"Good, 10:24?"

"I pull to the southwest corner of the main entrance," said Koji.

"I meet Ash at the Hokage Mountain, we head west," said Sakura. "10:25?"

"Koji and I will make the drop," said Yugi.

"Good job!" congratulated Sakura. "We'll take it of from there in an hour."

As everyone else leave the warehouse, Sakura mumbled to Ash, "10:45, we all get arrested."

"You bet," replied Ash.

"How was Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Predictable. You heard from Rini?"

Sakura had to think of an answer fast. "She'll be here," Sakura said.

Ash looks at Sakura. "That's a lot to ask for from Rini. Follow it up."

Sakura had a quiet sigh.

* * *

Syaoran has just left **CLAMP HQ** when he suddenly receives a phone call. 

"Syaoran here."

_Ogata (on phone): It's Ogata here. I've just set a __6:00__ meeting with a Konno Kitsune who says that he has 3 first edition mangas and a scroll missing from his mansion in Konoha. The First Edition of Dragon Balls volumes 1, 2 and 3. _

"What about the scroll?" asked Syaoran

_Ogata (on phone): The scroll contains an ancient map of Konoha. There is supposedly a surveillance video but I hadn't confirmed that. _

* * *

Back at the warehouse. 

"It's all about error correction."

Serena holds a plate and puts it on a pedestal. "3000 translucent digital silvers instead of the 1000 I had originally thought. Luckily, it doesn't have to move."

Serena presses a remote, the plate creating a hologram of the GS Ball on its stand. "It was a pain to recreate the lighting as it has a mixture of tungsten and real light. But I got the color rendition pretty accurate."

Everyone admired the hologram of the GS Ball. Its sure looks like the real thing.

"It's good," said Ash.

"I agree, Ash," said Sakura. "You're a hero, Rini."

"I know I am," said Serena. "You'll never get past that grid, so that's why I'm asking for double."

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura.

"You got my message. Who was that hunky phone voice? Very deep and calm."

"What message?" asked Ash.

"The message I left with Hunky Phone Voice Sasuke. You got something going on with Mimi? Am I in?" asked Serena.

"When did you leave that message?" asked Yugi.

"About a couple of days ago." Everyone was silent. "He had your phone!" screamed Serena.

Ash gives a glare at Sakura, who looks away. "He has your..."

"Yep," answered Sakura before Ash finished his question.

"That means..."

Sakura nods. "Yep."

"Well, you'd better..."

"Yep." Sakura started to walk off. Everyone else took the opportunity to leave, most of them frustrated at the turn of events. "Great..." Eriol mumbled, before walking off.

"Wait, who has my money?" asked Serena. "Come on! Who has my money!"

**End of Chapter 4 **

_Author's End Note_: I bet you all wondered why I choose Naruto to be the _Night Fox_? Easy, he's a ninja and he has a bit of fox in him.


	5. The Night Before

**Ketchum's Twelve**

_05: The Night Before_

_**A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction**_

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

Syaoran unlocked the door to his rented apartment and walked inside. He puts his stuff on the table. He suddenly senses that someone else is in there. He takes out his gun and points it at Sakura, who is calmly sitting in the corner having a drink. 

"Hey, Li."

Syaoran kept his gun.

"Sorry to hear about your mom. She could become an amazing..." Sakura paused. "Well, I thought so at least."

"She hated you. I should have picked up on that," said Syaoran. "She hated all thieves."

Sakura smiled. "No wonder you two fought."

"Excuse me?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura stood up from her seat. "Can I have my phone back, please?"

"No." Syaoran walked to his bed and puts his jacket on the bed.

"That was a nice pull, by the way," Sakura complimented.

"Thanks."

"Did you ever get that tingling sensation when you did it?" asked Sakura. "Or is that none of my business. Ok, have you ever considered a career change?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Have you?" asked Syaoran.

"I tried hotels. I'm better at this," said Sakura. "Went by the Ramen shop to try out the food they have here.It's excellent, but it doesn't feel the same without you."

"Who is the Night Fox?" asked Syaoran.

"They did something to the eggs?"

"Why accept his challenge?"

"Because he'll lose," said Sakura, full of confidence.

"How are you going to beat him?"

"We can't."

Syaoran is confused with the answers Sakura is giving. "You're not making any sense, Avalon."

"I don't have to," replied Sakura.

Syaoran looked at the mirror. "The Hong Kong Museum Job you pulled with James. I knew it was you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you...Sakura?" asked Syaoran, calling by Sakura's first name instead of her last name.

"Didn't want it to end," said Sakura.

"You assume it would." Syaoran walked to the front door. "You shouldn't be here, Avalon. I have a meeting. Someone stole some rare books and scrolls from a mansion in Konoha."

"Got any leads?" Sakura asks as she walks to the door.

Syaoran looked at Sakura in the face. "The next time I see you, I am arresting you. The same goes for Ketchum and anyone else I recognize."

"Ok." Sakura leaves the apartment. As soon as Syaoran is left alone in the room, he pulls out an old copy of the 1077 used for the Hong Kong Museum case. Syaoran looks at Tsunade's signature and forges the signature onto the new 1077 for this new case...

* * *

At the warehouse, Eriol looks at the scaled-model of the museum while having a drink. If this is going to work, little Yugi is going to need all the practice he can get. 

"Eriol, you ready? asked Yugi as he entered the warehouse.

"Let's get to it," said Eriol.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Konoha Hotel, Syaoran meets up with Konno Kitsune _(.aka Uzumaki Naruto)_. 

"Good evening, Mr. Li."

"Mr. Konno."

They sat down on a sofa in the lobby.

"Ok, here's what was stolen," said Naruto. "My first editions DragonBall mangas Volume 1, 2 and 3..."

"Do you have any enemies, Mr. Konno?" asked Syaoran. "Someone who has a grudge against you?"

"Hmmm, there are not many people I can think of. Who would want to harm me personally? I assume they were after my books and scrolls," said Naruto.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Eriol and Yugi walked to the pedestal holding the GS ball and Yugi made the switch with Eriol blocking our view of the GS Ball. Eriol immediately pressed a button on his remote and switched on the hologram of the GS Ball...

* * *

At the hotel, Naruto takes out a DVD. "This is a DVD of all of my hidden surveillance cameras of the place. There's too many and I haven't checked it out yet. Maybe the thief got careless enough to get caught on film?" 

"I doubt that, considering this level of thief, but I'll check it out."

"Thank you, Mr. Syaoran.

* * *

At Syaoran's apartment, Syaoran makes a call to **CLAMP HQ**. Luckily for him, Tsunade is on holiday, so she won't be back till Wednesday, giving Syaoran no interference to catch Sakura and her gang. 

"You got the faxed copy of the 1077? Good. I need 5 Jounins, some metal detectors, extra cameras. I have some photographs. Do you have a pen? I'll give you some names. Kimura Koichi, Male, Japanese, bluish-indigo hair. Metabee, Japanese Medabot, model KBT-11220. Sakura Kinomoto Avalon, Female, Japanese, brunette hair possibly dyed pink..."

* * *

The hotel phone rings in Ash's room. Ash gets up and answers it. "Hello?" 

_Familiar voice (on phone): Good morning, Mr. O'Neil. This is your __5 am__ wake up call. _

"It is?" asked Ash.

_Familiar voice (on phone): Yes, sir, I'm afraid. Have a good day, sir. _

The caller hangs up. Ash looks at his watch. It's 5 am.

* * *

Ash knocks on Sakura's door and she opens it, wearing her pink Pajamas. "Ash? Why are you up?" 

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Sleeping," answered Sakura. "Why are you all dressed all of a sudden?"

"Why are you still in PJs? It's 5:30 am, day of. Come on. We gotta go." Ash shows the time on his watch to Sakura.

"Ash, its 11:30, night before," said Sakura, showing the time on her watch.

"Oh? But..." Ash wondered why his wake up call was at 11 pm...Then it hit him. Naruto had broken into his room, changed the time on his watch and made that call. "Oh..."

"Oh? Oh, he's mean. He's just mean-spirited," said Sakura. "Ok, how many espressos you have?"

"5."

"Come on."

Ash walks into the room.

* * *

Ash and Sakura were having wine while trying to get Ash back to sleep by watching an English dubbed episode of Yu Yu Hakusho on TV. 

"I don't know if he's just confused or he hates my guts" Sakura holds out her wine glass and Ash takes a bottle and pours the wine, missing the glass entirely and having the wine touch the floor because Ash was engrossed on what was happening on TV.

Sakura continued. "I don't know. Maybe I was too forceful. Maybe too concerned for myself. Maybe you're right, he has moved on. You know, I talked to a doctor about my pink hair and the tattoo I have. He said that I could wait for my hair grow back its original color and cut off the pink."

Both Ash and Sakura drank their wine.

"As for the tattoo, judging from where it's located, he advised that I don't remove it."

Ash still has his eyes on the TV. "The guy doing Kuwabara's voice sounds almost like Vegeta in the dub," he said.

**End of Chapter 5 **


	6. Not Enough People

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_06: Not Enough People _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

**Second Monday, Two Days Left **

It's 10:00 am. At the Konoha Museum, Syaoran checks on the security around the GS Ball.

Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto does his morning exercises.

At Konoha Hotel, Ash gets himself ready by putting on his black t-shirt, blue-white shirt and his favorite red cap.

Sakura makes her way to the Ramen shop and orders her food.

As for everyone else, they are at the Konoha Museum. The security at the main entrance is very heavy due to the addition of metal detectors and added security keeping an eye out on any suspicious characters. Pikachu waits behind a family of Digimons, Metabee was by himself. Yugi stands in another queue, carrying a backpack while Eriol stands behind Yugi, who was carrying a backpack with the holographic device. Down the steps, Koji and Koichi arrived at the museum, helping Tai on to a wheelchair, who happens to have his hands bandaged up. Koichi pushed Tai's wheelchair to the disabled entrance while Koji waits at the car.

At the hotel, Ash was leaving his hotel room when he was followed by a couple of Chunins. As Ash walks down the stairs, he sees two more Chunin down below.

At the Ramen Shop, Sakura calmly eats her ramen while a group of Chunins sat the tables behind her.

Naruto moves on to doing his exercise while standing on a wall with the help of his chakra holding him up.

At the hotel, all four Chunins quickly caught Ash and arrested him.

As soon as Sakura finished her meal, she was arrested by the Chunins.

At the museum, Koichi and Tai were suddenly ambushed by Chunins at the disabled entrance and were arrested. Koji got straight back into his car and drives off. Up the stairs, Pikachu was recognized by the Jounins at the main entrance and he was quickly arrested. Eriol decides that it's best for him to leave. Metabee stayed in the queue. Bad mistake, the Jounins recognize Metabee and they arrest him. Yugi makes his leave, knowing that he won't be able to steal the egg almost everyone caught.

Meanwhile, Naruto finishes off his morning exercises as behind him is a computer with hidden surveillance cameras of the warehouse where the team have planned their heist.

* * *

At the warehouse, the ones that weren't caught and sent to jail were having a meeting. 

"I mean, what's this guy's problem?" asked Eriol. "He stitched us up twice in two weeks, all over his own ego."

Koji was at the table, looking at the scaled model of the museum. "It was the one night we had some decent time together in I don't know how long," said Koji, talking about the previous night with his twin brother.

"Well, let's get back on point and go over the list," said Yugi.

Koji gives a look at Yugi. "Who died and made you Ash?"

"No one," replied Yugi.

Koji sighed. "Sorry, my emotions are all over the place."

"No, I was being a bit too forceful," said Yugi, trying to make Koji feel better. "I was trying to show good leadership."

"Oh, for Pika's sake, leave it out, Yugi!" yelled Eriol. "Let's get back on topic."

"You're a good leader," said Koji.

"Thanks. Now, let's go over the list. _'Swinging Mallet'_?" asked Yugi.

"Not enough people," said Eriol.

"_'Crazy Cody'_?" asked Yugi.

"Not enough people," said Koji.

"_'Megaman's Dozen'_?" asked Yugi.

"Not enough people, obviously," said Eriol.

"_'__Tokyo__ Mew Mew Power'_?"

"Without Sakura, we have no woman who has a wand," said Eriol. "Oh, and not enough people."

"_'Magical Box Madness'_?" asked Koji.

"I don't think we can find a Meowth and train him that quickly," said Yugi. "And..."

"Not enough people!" cried Koji, Yugi and Eriol in unison.

Yugi suddenly has an idea. "What about Misty?"

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Eriol

"You know how she looks like..."

"Yeah. What's your point? asked Koji.

"So, we do a _'Super Cosplay'_. Actually, it's a _'Super Cosplay'_ with a _'Jumping the Shark'_," explained Yugi.

"A _'Super Cosplay'_ with Misty," said Eriol. "And _'Jumping the Shark'_? You're way out of your tree, my boy. It's totally mad. It's madness."

"It's crazy," said Koji. "Japanese Game show crazy, and we're still one short."

"Think about it," said Yugi. "She can get near the GS Ball, during daylight hours with at least half the system down. I mean, it's a trifecta."

Yugi, Eriol and Koji rubbed their chins. It is their best and only chance to get close to the GS Ball.

"Alright, make the call," said Eriol. Everyone walked away, leaving Yugi's backpack behind.

* * *

Back in Cerulean City, Misty was on the phone talking to Yugi. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Yugi Moto,_ Junior-Grade Rookie Apprentice_, you are not following the procedures Ash and I talked about if Seto Kaiba arrives," scolded Misty. "Something is wrong? What happened to Ash?"

_Yugi (on phone): Ash is fine. He's with Sakura. During this part of the plan, he can't communicate with us. _

"Promise me that he's not hurt," said Misty.

_Yugi (on phone): I promise that he isn't hurt. _

"You're going to miss the deadline."

_Yugi (on phone): Well, Ash will be thrilled that if you come to Konoha when the job's finished. I know how much you love art, so you can go to the Museum over there. There's no downside here." _

Misty smiled. "Wow, they're really bringing you along fast."

_Yugi (on phone): And Ash will be even more thrilled if you catch the __7PM__ flight out of Celadon airport, which means that you will have to leave right now." _

* * *

Misty catches her flight to Konoha...

* * *

**Second Tuesday,One Day Left **

At the airport, Koji was waiting at the car while Misty and Eriol arrived with Misty's luggage.

"I thought I ordered a midsize?" asked Misty. "Is Ash here?"

"He wanted to be," answered Eriol as he and Koji packed the luggage into the back of the car.

* * *

"How was your flight?" asked Yugi. "I didn't know if you were a window or aisle person." 

In the car, Misty has her arms crossed as she sits between Eriol and Yugi in the back seat while Koji drives. "How long has Ash been in jail?" she asked.

"Only for a couple of days," said Eriol.

"He lied to me," Misty said, pointing at Yugi. "He lied straight to me. He said that everything was fine on the phone."

"What he means by _'fine'_ is that we are running low on funds, time and manpower," said Eriol trying to defuse Misty's anger. "...and we're deeper in debt than when we started."

"You know, her temper is just like hers," said Yugi, looking at Misty's expression. "And her hair and eyes are almost like hers too."

Eriol shakes his head. "You're right about the hair, but her voice is a bit too high. She needs to lower her voice. That's the first thing people will notice. Can you deepen your voice by a bit?" Eriol asks Misty.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Misty. "What is going on? What the hell is with this car?"

Yugi puts his hands together. "I'll be honest with you, Misty. Due to certain personnel losses we have sustained, various readjustments have to be made and you're going to have to play a small role. Now, if you could put these on." Yugi takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts it on Misty.

"Maybe loosen up your hair and add these hairclips." Yugi quickly unties Misty's ponytail and place two red hairclips on different sides of Misty's head.

"Put on this dress," said Yugi, passing a yellow dress to Misty. "And stuff this cushion underneath. We'll give you some space to change."

Both Yugi and Eriol looked outside the car window while Koji continues to drive, giving Misty some 'privacy'.

"A small role," said Misty. "Ok, who am I suppose to be?"

"Well..."

**

* * *

**

At the Five Star Hotel in Konoha, the hotel manager was talking on the phone.

"Of course. We can get the suite ready. Yes. She is welcome to return to our hotel. Ok. I'll get everything ready."

The Hotel manager puts down the phone and sighs. "Asuka Soryu Langley is coming here," he announced to the Hotel Staff.

**End of Chapter 6 **

_Author's End Note:_ I bet you never saw that one coming, Misty pretending to be Asuka from Evangelion. The idea is inspired by another fanfiction writer who is a big fan of NGE and also happens to watch Pokémon, before it went downhill. He happened to make a reference in one of his crossover fics of Misty being mistaken as Asuka, but I think that particular fanfic and author has disappeared off the net, unfortunately and I forgotten his author name. So, Misty's _'small role'_ in the GS Ball Theft is paying homage to the author who inspired the joke.


	7. Busted Again

**Ketchum's Twelve **

_07: Busted again _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

* * *

As soon as the gang arrives at the Five Star Hotel, a crowd of Asuka fans were crowding around the entrance, forcing Yugi, Eriol and Koji to act as bodyguards to a _'pregnant' 'Asuka'_. 

"You call this a **_'small role'_**? How is this going to get Ash out?" asked Misty.

"Just think of _'Girlfriend of Steel 2'_," advised Yugi.

"_'Girlfriend of Steel 2'_? Isn't she also in _'Girlfriend of Steel 1'_?" asked Misty.

"_'I'_ was also on _'Girlfriend of Steel 1'_," corrected Yugi. "And it doesn't really matter, because you're in both." As the group entered the hotel. "Protect your fake baby!" Yugi said to Misty.

"Oh my god. I'm hyperventilating."

"Welcome back, Miss Asuka," greeted one of the hotel bellboys as he hands some flowers to Misty.

"Come on, _'Asuka'_, we got to get you to your room," said Yugi, pulling Misty to the lift...

A famous Anime Character, Trunks Briefs was sitting in the lobby when he sees _'Asuka'_. Before he could walk up to her, her posse were in the lift, on their way to her suite.

* * *

Syaoran was in his room. 

"No, we can't turn off the pressure sensors. Obviously, she can't touch it. She's an Anime Character, not the Angel of Whatever, for Pika's sake."

* * *

In Asuka's suite, Yugi, Eriol and Koji were helping Misty get herself ready for the job. 

"Ok, you're born and raised in Germany with 1/4 Japanese ethnicity. You're a child prodigy with a university degree when you were a teenager," explained Yugi.

Eriol quickly interrupts Yugi. "Your birth mother committed suicide and your first kiss was from your husband, Shinji, when you were teenagers."

"And Kaworu is the most annoying twit you have ever met..."

"**KOJI!**" yelled Yugi and Eriol.

Koji shrugs. "Well, that's what I think. He did use Asuka's Eva without her permission."

Eriol, Yugi and Misty gave a death glare at Koji.

"Ok, I admit that I didn't see _'Girlfriend of Steel 2'_," said Koji.

Yugi looks back at Misty. "Whatever, we're running out of time, Misty..."

"_'Asuka'_," corrected Eriol.

"Right, _'Asuka'_. I understand if you're feeling insecure, because Asuka externally has superiority complex while internally, she really has inferiority complex."

"I'm not insecure. I'm freaking out!" yelled Misty.

"Good. You're playing a role right now."

"No, you're playing a role, Yugi. I'm playing a real Anime Character," said Misty.

"So?"

"It's just wrong."

"Wait, you mean, like, morally?" asked Yugi.

"No. Well, yes," said Misty. "I mean, I'm speaking for someone who's is at Pika knows where and it's too personal."

"More personal than having your husband doing 25-to-life?" asked Eriol.

"Well, it's not 25-to-life," corrected Koji. "Kaiba will have him killed personally."

"Well, not before Misty kills us personally," said Yugi.

Misty slumped onto her chair. A doorbell rings but no one was going to answer it.

"Look, we're going to be there for ten minutes. That's our timeframe," explained Yugi. "You don't even have to say anything. Just wave at the cameras and smile."

"Room service!" a voice called out and both Eriol and Koji walked to the door.

"Come on, _'Asuka'_. You're an image to these people. They don't really know you personally. The last thing we want is to make it personal..."

"Oh my god! Trunks!"

Yugi was shocked to see Trunks walking into the suite.

"Hey, Asuka. Aren't you way overdue?" asked Trunks.

Misty was shocked to see Trunks hugging her, even though Trunks thinks that this is the real Asuka. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation. Asuka, you're not supposed to fly when you're eight months pregnant," said Trunks. "Where's Shinji? Is he here working?"

"Yes and no."

Yugi walked to Trunks. "Hey, I'm Brock Lee. Publicity. I'm a big fan of yours."

"What happened to Rei? You fired Rei?" asked Trunks. "I thought you told me to talk to Rei about something a few weeks ago."

"No, no, no! Rei is still in the picture." Misty nudges Yugi. "Brock, tell him what happened to Rei."

Misty walked to Eriol and Koji to discuss a few things as Yugi speaks to Trunks about Rei.

"Rei's had to deal with some family issues with her brother, Neo," explained Yugi. "Just Saiba family matters. I'm just working for the studio. We're hoping to come off this pregnancy thing. Because, somehow, you'll feel as if a pair of giant yellow eyes are looking at you. You understand?"

Trunks shakes his head. "No, I don't, Brock."

"Ok," said Yugi.

"Oh, that reminds me, Asuka," Trunks said, walking to Asuka. "The gang and I have been trying to call you since we were on Tokyo. Gohan left his watch at your place. Here, let me help you with that." Trunks takes Misty's sunglasses and cleans it. "There, good as new."

"Thank you, Trunks," said Misty.

"Your welcome. Anyway, since you're here, maybe you could make a call to Hikari and ask her to bring it over." Trunks takes out a cell phone and makes a call.

Misty sees Yugi and Koji signaling her to get the phone, in case Trunks calls the real Asuka.

"Come to think of if, I need to talk to Hikari too. What a coincidence!"

"Ok, here, you can talk to Hikari." Trunks passes the cell phone to Misty. At that moment, the call went right through to the real Asuka.

_Asuka (The real one): Hello?_

"Hello, is this Hikari?"

_Asuka: No, this is Asuka. Who's this? _

"Oh, it's...Asuka," replied Misty. "I'm with Trunks Briefs."

_Asuka: Trunks? Oh...that's right. Gohan's Watch. Can I talk to him? _

"So?" asked Trunks.

"Oh, it dropped out somewhere."

"Man, it been happening all week," said Trunks.

Trunks was about to make a call on another cell phone...

"Put down those cellular devices and switch them off! The electromagnetic pulses from the phones will harm the fetus' brain! You might as well point a gun at her stomach and fire."

Koji, Eriol, Misty, Yugi and Trunks looked up to see Keitaro walking into the suite.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks.

"I'm Miss Asuka's doctor," said Keitaro. "Kentaro Orashima."

Trunks looks around. "What happened to Ritsuko?"

"She's ill," said Yugi

"She's on vacation," said Misty.

"She's ill on vacation," said Yugi and Misty in unison.

"Ritsuko's sick on vacation. Don't you just hate that?" said Misty,

"I'm sorry that I have jumped on you, Mr. Briefs," said Keitaro. "You do very good actings."

Keitaro walked to Yugi. "Blockhead..."

"No, Brock Lee."

"Whatever. We should leave soon if we are to go for Miss Asuka's 4:00." Keitaro winks at Yugi, with Yugi giving a smile. Keitaro is back in the team.

"Oh yeah, we'd better get going."

* * *

At Konoha Jail, the guys are sitting in one cell, while Sakura was sitting in another cell next to theirs. Everyone were making their bets. 

"I'd say **50-50**," said Tai.

"Closer than that," Sakura said.

"**2-1** that they won't make it into the museum," said Metabee.

"**5-1** that they won't make it into the Ball Room," said Koichi.

"Pika pikachu chaa."

"What did you say?" asked Ash.

"Pika, chu pikapika cha Pikachu."

"She's my wife, Pikachu."

"She's a rookie, you said so," said Metabee.

"Following an apprentice," said Koichi.

"Being watched by a pro," answered Sakura.

Sakura and Ash were leaning back to back on the walls of their respective jail cells, looking at each other.

"You want him to win?" asked Ash.

"Which him?" asked Sakura.

"You know which him," said Ash. "The one who planned this."

"Of course."

"Good, for a minute..."

"Why would I say that? It's not his fault," said Sakura.

"It's not."

"Good," said Sakura.

"Good," said Ash.

Tai looks around. "I'm confused," he said.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Metabee.

"Yugi," answered Ash.

"Syaoran," answered Sakura.

Now Ash and Sakura are confused.

* * *

At the Museum, a crowd of fans watched Trunks, _'Asuka' _and her entourage entering the museum without going through the metal detectors. 

"You know, it was only when Gohan lost his arm that I realized that he has no chance of winning," said Yugi.

"Really? Not a lot of people figure that out."

Keitaro was rushing with Misty towards the **GS Ball** room.

"Should she really be rushing that fast?" asked Trunks.

"Well, in Konoha, women who give birth to their children are instantly sent straight to work," said Keitaro in a bare-face lie. Somehow, Trunks fell for the lie.

"But she's not from Konoha. She's from Germany."

"Whatever."

The group entered the GS Ball room.

* * *

At Konoha Jail, Sakura looks at Tai in the other jail cell. Tai looks at Pikachu and Metabee. Pikachu and Metabee looked at Ash. Ash looks at Koichi. Koichi looks at Sakura back in her jail cell. 

"Was he worth it?" asked Ash.

Sakura smiled. "Was Misty?"

* * *

In the GS Ball room, photographers were setting up their cameras as they prepare to have a photo shoot with the museum manager, Trunks and _'Asuka'_. 

Koji, Eriol, Yugi and Keitaro were ready for the plan. Eriol switches on the holographic device, Koji opens a bag. Keitaro gives the signal to Misty. Misty begins to faint.

"Oh no. Doctor!"

* * *

Syaoran was watching the monitors. Eriol and Yugi walk past the GS Ball towards Misty. 

"Lock down the museum," Syaoran ordered. "No one gets in or out."

* * *

As everyone tend to Misty and her pregnancy, Koji has sealed his bag with the GS Ball in it. And no one else in the room noticed the switch Yugi and Eriol made. Keitaro looks at Misty. 

"Don't worry. She's fine," Keitaro said. "Just a little spell."

Yugi looks around. "I think it's best if we leave. No more pictures."

* * *

The group of five were leaving the museum as fast as possible without attracting any more attention than necessary. 

"Wait for me, Asuka!"

"Don't stop," whispered Yugi.

The group of five make their leave with Trunks running after them. Unfortunately, they were suddenly stopped by Syaoran holding out a sheet of paper.

"Hi! I'm Syaoran Li. I'm with the museum. I don't want to be an annoying fan, but could you sign something for me? It's for my girlfriend. She's a big fan of yours."

"Really?" asked Misty. "What's her name?"

"Sakura."

Misty takes the pen and signs the autograph with her left hand.

"I thought Asuka was right-handed?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, Asuka writes with her right hand," said Trunks.

"Wow, you really are a big fan," said Misty.

"You see, Pregnant Women become ambidextrous," explained Keitaro. "We'd better go now."

As the five took their leave, Syaoran suddenly said, "I just got of the phone from someone named Rei Saiba who said that you have an **11:30 **flight to catch for the filming of _'Shinji and his Good friends'_? I told her that you'll be a little late if you could make it for the **1:30**."

At that moment, a group of Chunins appeared and arrested the gang.

"Shit..." silently cursed Yugi.

As the Chunins escort the group out, Trunks speaks to Syaoran.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Trunks. Is it true that you have a girlfriend or are you in it with them?"

* * *

Misty was taken into Sakura's jail cell. 

"Hey, Kasumi-chan," greeted Sakura. "How did it go?"

Misty takes the cushion from under her dress and throws it at Sakura.

"As I thought," said Sakura.

* * *

As for Keitaro, Yugi, Koji and Eriol, they were placed in the same cell as the others. 

"So, how did it go?" asked Metabee.

The four gave the death glare at Metabee.

**End of Chapter 7 **

_Author's End Note: _I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but it was not easy to come up with the conversations, especially when one is dealing with two characters from two different Anime series. And not to mention that I was busy with other stuff.


	8. Deadline

**Ketchum's Twelve **

**_08: Deadline _**

_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

At **CLAMP HQ**, Konoha branch, Tsunade has returned from her trip only to find out about what Syaoran did. The two of them were arguing in Tsunade's office when six cars arrived at the main entrance. 

Downstairs, Tsunade and Syaoran meet up with the leader of the group.

"You Li?" asked the leader. "I'm Section Chief Anzu Mazaki. I spoke to a very nice man at CLAMP. Commissioner Nokoru Imonoyama. He asks that you take the first flight to Hong Kong. There seems to be some irregularity with your paperwork."

_'Shit,'_ thought Syaoran.

Anzu looks at Tsunade. "Tsunade. If you would take us to the suspects..."

* * *

Anzu looks at the suspects in the boy's jail cell. One of them catches her eye. "This purple-haired kid would do." 

Yugi looks up.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in an interrogation room with Tsunade and Anzu. 

"Imagine yourself in a room that is too short for you to stand up and not wide enough to lie down," said Anzu. "A room with no light and no head. Its stone walls scratched by the nails and teeth of desperate men, driven crazy by isolation. A small window to look out off to watch the world pass by. Your parents will grow old and die. Your friends will forget you and they will tell your stories as if it's their own. After all, what's good is a story if there is the one who owns it is not there to tell it."

"What do you want?" asked Yugi.

"Confess to the _'__Kaiba_ _Land__'_ heist. The charges in Konoha will be dropped. Talk, and you'll walk, with parole," offered Anzu.

Yugi looks at Anzu. "No. I won't abandon my friends."

Anzu looked away. "Very well, if that is the case, remember what I told you..." Anzu looks at her sheet. "Yugi. For a second, I was starting to forget your name."

Anzu and Tsunade were about to walk out. "Wait!" The two women stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Alright, I'll talk."

* * *

Outside of **CLAMP HQ**, Anzu escorts Yugi to a car. 

Misty was taken from her cell to one of Anzu's cars to be extradited to Tokyo.

Followed by Metabee being escorted out of the cells to the cars.

Then, Ash.

Then Pikachu.

Koji.

Keitaro.

Koichi

Tai.

Eriol.

And finally, Sakura was placed into the custody of Anzu's team.

Syaoran walked to his car to be taken the airport.

The cars leave **CLAMP HQ** and were driving straight to Konoha Airport.

* * *

In Anzu's car, Anzu gives Yugi a key to his handcuffs. "Yugi." 

"Thanks, Téa." said Yugi, taking the keys and unlocking his handcuffs.

"You ok?" asked Anzu/Téa.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I blew the meet with Neji."

"Neji?" Téa had a small giggle. "Let me guess. He pulled a _'Bad Anime Dub'_ on you, didn't he?"

"_'Bad Anime Dub'_?" Then, Yugi realized what Téa meant. "Damn, how come I didn't see that?"

"It's his idea for fun for first-timers," explained Téa. "Don't get yourself down, Yugi. I hope Ash and Sakura appreciate the job you did in a tight jam, I'm proud that you are my boyfriend."

"Thanks," said Yugi.

"Your grandfather said that he's also proud of you."

Yugi was shocked. "You told my Grandpa?"

"I had to, Yugi," said Téa. "Your grandfather had much better contacts than I have to pull this off."

"Great," Yugi sarcastically said. "Looks like I'm going to hear this one for months. _'Remember the time your girlfriend had to bail you out of jail?'_" Yugi mimicking Solomon's voice.

"Sorry, Yugi," apologized Téa.

"It feels like...it feels like a..."

* * *

In another car, Misty slaps Ash in the face. "Owwww." 

"That is for keeping me in the dark!" Then, Misty land a few light punches on Ash's stomach. "And that's for making me a Master Thief!" Then, Misty elbows Ash in the groin. "And that's for ruining our Second Third Anniversary!"

As soon as the beating stops, Ash hugged Misty and gives a peck on Misty's cheek. "Look, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark." Ash kisses Misty's cheek again. "And I'm sorry for making you a thief."

"Master," corrects Misty.

"Master thief." Misty looks at Ash and Ash kisses Misty in the lips. "And I'm really sorry for ruining our Second Third Anniversary. Do you forgive me?"

Misty smiled and kissed Ash. "A little."

"Thanks." As Ash was about to kiss Misty again, he said, "So, what was Trunks Briefs like?"

Misty pinches Ash at a very sensitive spot...

"Ow."

* * *

Syaoran's car was following the group, when one car breaks off, heading towards another airport. 

"Follow that car! That's Avalon's car."

The two cars reached the domestic airport, where a plane was waiting. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran got out, their cars drove off.

"Hey! Come back!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura walked to Syaoran.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Syaoran.

"Your father is alive, Little Wolf," said Sakura. "Your mom lied to you to keep you from him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When your parents divorced, your mother threatened your father that if he ever tries to contact you, she'll hand the police everything they need to put him away for good," explained Sakura.

"How do you know? I don't believe you." Syaoran looks away. But as his mother has passed away, he might as well ask about his father.

"Ok, do you know where he is?"

Sakura shrugs. "I know someone who does."

Syaoran looks away.

"There's nothing back there but a forged **1077**, Syaoran," said Sakura.

Syaoran looks at Sakura. She has a point. His career as a **CLAMP** detective is over. The only thing he can do now is go visit his father.

"Come on."

Sakura and Syaoran got on the private jet.

* * *

Inside the plane, Sakura sits next to a backpack. Syaoran takes out Sakura's cell phone and tosses it back to her. 

"Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hong Kong, James has a visit from an attorney in James' Jail cell. He's has black hair, short and has no nose. James smiled as he recognizes who the attorney is. 

Krillin has gotten James out of jail.

* * *

Naruto returns to his mansion in Konoha. He sees his wife at the entrance. 

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto kissed Hinata. "I got something to put in my gallery. Could you help me put it there?"

"Sure," said Hinata. "By the way, your guests are at waiting for you out at the back."

"Guests? What guests?" Then Naruto has an idea who it is.

* * *

At the back, at the very place Ash first meets up with Naruto, Ash sitting down with Misty, talking to her while having some sake. 

"No. Really? No."

Ash shakes his head. "No."

"That will be horrible."

Naruto walks in. "Well, you must have very good contacts. It usually takes days to buy your way out of jail."

Ash looks up. "Misty. This is Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Hello."

Naruto sits on a chair in front of the two. "Shouldn't you two be making your way to...I'd say... Siberia?"

Ash smiled. "Before we get to that, let me ask you something. How did you do it?"

"Ahhh. You want to know," said Naruto. "I guess that's normal. But I got another deal. You both recognize that I'm the best, and I'll tell you my secret."

Then, Misty whispered to Ash. _"Why don't you make him tell us first before you tell him that he's the best. I won't tell because you're the best, Ash."_ Misty kissed Ash.

"Ok, Naruto," said Ash. "You tell us how you do it and I'll say you're the best."

Naruto grinned. "Why not? I can't refuse the request of a dying man."

Naruto picks up his Sake cup.

* * *

**Flashback: Saturday Night **

The **GS Ball** was under tight security as employees of the museum took the GS Ball out of its box and place on its display stand.

_Naruto's V/O: The **GS Ball** arrived at _**_8:15pm_**_ on Saturday night before it was place on display." _

_Ash's V/O: Wait? You stole it that night? With the museum on lockdown? How did you get in the building? How did you get past the sensors? Why didn't my recon team see you? _

* * *

Naruto was having a leisurely walk along the roof top of the museum, finding a way in while down below, the recon team was having their usual brotherly spat. 

"Don't touch my thing," said Koichi.

"I'm not touching your thing," retorted Koji.

"No, your hands are touching my thing," said Koichi, taking off his night-vision goggles. "You got greasy hands and it's has made a mark on my lens. Now I can't see anything"

"As if you can use it," said Koji, removing his NV goggles. "You can't see a thing if you don't use it like this.

"Well, I see that you're a retard," said Koichi.

"Alright, I'll give you a million dollars if you don't speak for one month. One month," said Koji.

"I am going to eat your whole head."

"I'm not joking. A million dollars."

Koichi is really annoyed with Koji. Meanwhile, Naruto easily entered the building.

* * *

"Right, without any ropes or equipment," said Ash. 

"Come on, Mr. Ketchum," said Naruto. "Don't tell me you don't know how to use Chakra to walk up walls or on water?"

"Ok, what about the laser field in the Great Hall?"

Naruto smiled. "Ah. Well, the Laser Fields."

* * *

**Flashback: Saturday Night **

As the lasers randomly move around the great hall, Naruto puts in a set of head phones playing some music to get a rhythm in his head. Naruto dances his way through the laser field, using the rhythm to dodge the lasers. Once Naruto navigates his way through the field...

"I am the greatest," he mumbled, before making his way to the **GS Ball**.

* * *

Ash is surprised at how Naruto could navigate his way through the laser fields using the rhythms from his music player. "Wow. You really are the best, Naruto." 

Naruto had a grin on his face. "Thank you, Ash."

Ash and Misty stood up. "Now, if you could give us the money, we'd be on our way."

Now Naruto is surprised and it's Ash's turn to have a grin. "The money? What money?"

"The money you agreed to pay Kaiba if we won," answered Ash.

"We're under a deadline," said Misty.

"But you didn't win. You lost," said Naruto. "Not only you did you lose. Your whole entire team was pinched. Which reminds me, you do not look like her. Maybe the hair, but the face and the voice..."

Ash and Misty had serious looks on their faces. They really mean business. Then, it hit Naruto.

"That means you spoke to Clow Reed," said Naruto. He looks at the two. "You spoke to Clow Reed?"

* * *

**Flashback: Second Thursday, Six days left **

At Hong Kong train station, not all of Ketchum's remaining nine were going to catch a train to the airport to take the flight to Konoha. In fact, Ash and Sakura made a slight detour earlier...

* * *

Ash and Sakura were in a bird shop, talking to a man sitting in the shadows. 

"As I am supposed to be dead, it's best if my involvement in this is kept between the three of us."

"Of course," said Ash.

"Yep," said Sakura.

"It's ironic that the solution to all of our problems will be provided by Naruto. I'm sure my comment about you being better than him has somehow provoked him. For that, I sincerely apologize to you for the trouble I have caused."

"There's no need for that," said Ash

"Especially, right now," said Sakura.

"Remember, from the time you visit Naruto at his mansion to the time the challenge begins, you must assume that he has you under surveillance at all times."

Ash and Sakura looked at each other.

"You're going to have to put on a very elaborate show. As for the real **GS Ball**. It will be carried in a backpack leaving for the Wave Country on the Magnet Train at **9:30 am**."

"Thanks for the tip, Clow," said Ash.

"You saved our lives, Clow Reed," said Sakura.

"I know," said Clow Reed. "But I'm still getting the better of you."

* * *

**Second Friday, 5 Days Left **

As an escort of security trucks leave the Hong Kong Museum for the airport to deliver the **GS Ball**, a lone courier leaves through a side entrance carrying a backpack containing the real **GS Ball**.

As the courier makes his way to the train station, a lone figure waits with his own backpack while reading the newspaper. As soon as he spots the courier, Yugi puts down his newspaper and picks up his backpack and followed the courier into the train station and into the Magnet Train.

Inside, Yugi enters the Magnet Train and sits behind the courier, who happens to be escorted by two plain clothes security guards hired to guard the **GS Ball** as they sat on a table opposite the courier on the right side of the train.

At that moment, Koji walks in, wearing Koichi's green cap instead of his purple bandanna. He choose to sit at a table on the left side, opposite Ash and Eriol, who were already there.

_(For your information, Sakura and the others were already in Konoha, stealing Naruto's stuff the night before. And this was why Koji, Eriol and Yugi choose not get caught during the first attempt to steal the GS Ball.) _

* * *

During the train ride, Koji looks at Ash's cap and had a huge smirk on his face. 

Ash, whispered to Eriol. _'Must be a Digimon fan.'_

'Want to find out?' whispered back Eriol.

Ash puts his red Pokémon cap on the table. Koji followed suit by putting his green cap on the table. As soon as the cap lands on the table, Ash flings the caps off the table and both Koji and Ash got into a scuffle, bring the small fight to the next table, where the courier and the security guards are. Fortunately, the fight didn't last long as Eriol, Yugi, the courier and guards broke the fight off. It was during this time that Yugi took the chance to switch the backpacks and steal the real **GS Ball**. As soon as the fight was settled down, the courier and guards sat back at their seats while Yugi keeps a hand on the backpack he has taken.

When the train finally arrives at the Wave Country Station, Ash, Eriol, Koji and Yugi got off separately, as they don't want to risk getting caught together.

**End Flashback **

* * *

At the moment, the backpack carrying the real **GS Ball** is safely on a plane with Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto has finally realized the truth. "I stole a replica?" 

Ash smiled. "Anyway, your books and scrolls are kept in a high-security warehouse in Sunagakure. The code is "2-3-1-1-6..."

"... 6-4-6. Thank you," finished Naruto.

"Well, all games aside, that was very good," said Ash. "How did you do that?"

Naruto slowly turn around and said, "I think one story is enough for now, don't you think. Now, if you could please leave..."

"Ok."

Ash and Misty left Naruto alone.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

Sakura and Syaoran walked to a villa in Hong Kong, with Sakura carrying the backpack with the GS Ball and her wand.

"Whose house is this?" asked Syaoran.

"It belongs to a thief I know in Hong Kong," answered Sakura.

"He knows my father?"

"Probably better than anyone," Sakura said. "He helped with the whole Night Fox thing."

"What's his name?"

Sakura smiled. "His real name. I don't know. I only know him as Clow Reed."

Syaoran stopped. "Clow Reed?"

A man walked up to Syaoran. "It can't be."

"Yes it is, my son," said Clow. "It's been a long time."

Syaoran hugged his father. "I missed you, dad."

"Same here. I have been waiting for this moment for so long."

At the entrance, Sakura smiled and placed the backpack on a chair. "It's great to see a father and son reunited," mumbled Sakura.

* * *

**Kaiba** **Land**

Back in Domino City, Tai has delivered the check to Kaiba, valued at **198 million, 4 Hundred and 27 Thousand, 84 dollars and 32 cents ($193, 427, 084.32)**

"So, are we done?" asked Tai. "Issue closed?"

"Is it good?" asked Seto, checking the authenticity of the check.

"It's good. Trust me," replied Tai.

"I don't trust you. And I don't trust Ketchum. If it's good, we're done," said Seto.

"These grudges, they're won't do any good to anyone. Nobody wins," said tai.

"I don't know. People like Ketchum. They don't like to lose," said Seto. "They keep coming back. Too much pride and too much ego"

"If you think that is bad, the competition is worst than our business," said Tai. "Always some new young punk trying to prove that he's better than everyone else. Ash is different. In fact, Ash feels that he hasn't lost in all this. You can trust me on that."

Seto looks at Tai. "If Ketchum or anyone else does anything, I'll be watching."

"Listen, Seto, I can't predict the future," said Tai. "I hired professionals to do that and even they get it wrong. I can't predict if anyone is ever going to rob you again. But I can say this, if, Pika forbid, something ever happens to you, I will assure you that we will not be involved."

"You'd better not be, Tai. You'd better not be."

Outside the window, Seto's new blonde gardener happens to have his blue eyes on the check Seto has received. Naruto smiled. If he is going to prove that he is better than Ash, why not do the same thing as what Ash did three years ago...with only one person.

* * *

**Kaiba** **Land****, Monday Night **

The twins, Koji and Koichi entered a room that was specially booked for them in **Kaiba** **Land**.

Pikachu enters the room.

"Hey! It's Pikachu," said Koji.

"Pika!"

Metabee walks in carrying two cups of beverages. "Good to see you guys," said Metabee.

Yugi enters the room, followed by Ash and Misty.

"Who's she?" asked Koichi.

"You don't remember me? You put me through hell," said Misty.

James walks in and sees Yugi. "So, what did I miss?"

"Hey, everyone," called Keitaro as he enters the room.

"It's Keitaro!"

Following Keitaro was Eriol.

"Hey, guys," greeted Eriol.

"Great to see you again, Eriol," said Yugi.

Tai walks into the room.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Misty," said Tai.

"Thanks, Tai," said Misty.

"Who's she?" asked Koji.

"You don't remember me? You put me through hell!"

"Whatever," said Ash. "Let's start playing cards."

The group of 11 split into two groups, with one group playing **Yu-Gi-Oh** while the other were the **Pokémon TCG**. Then, a former detective enters the room. The first person to notice was James.

"Oh my god."

Everyone looked up and saw Syaoran. Suddenly, Sakura bursts into the room, saying, "You're under arrest! You're thieves! Crooks! Pirates!"

Sakura introduces Syaoran to the others. "Metabee, meet Syaoran. Syaoran, meet Metabee."

Syaoran shakes hands with Keitaro.

"Ok, Syaoran. You have a choice. We play **Yu-Gi-Oh** or **Pokémon**?"

"Pokémon."

"Let's play!"

The gang was enjoying their time playing cards.

"I win!" Syaoran slips off his chair.

"Uh-oh," said Sakura, laughing. "Someone gave Syaoran too much to drink."

**End of Ketchum's Twelve **

* * *

**Main Character List:  
**Ash Ketchum _(Pokémon)_ – Danny Ocean  
Sakura Avalon _(Card Captor Sakura)_ – Rusty Ryan  
Yugi Moto _(Yu-Gi-Oh)_ – Linus  
Misty _(Pokémon)_/Asuka Soryu Langley _(Neon Genesis Evangelion)_ – Tess Ocean/Julia Roberts  
Taichi Kamiya _(Digimon 01)_ – Reuben  
James _(Pokémon)_ – Frank  
Koji and Koichi _(Digimon Frontier)_ – Turk and Virgil Malloy  
Metabee _(Medabots)_ – Livingston  
Eriol _(Card Captor Sakura)_ – Basher  
Pikachu _(Pokémon)_ – The Amazing Yen  
Keitaro _(Love Hina)_ – Saul  
Seto Kaiba _(Yu-Gi-Oh)_ – Terry Benedict  
Syaoran Li (Card Captor Sakura) – Isabel Lahiri  
Naruto Uzumaki _(Naruto)_ – The Night Fox/François Toulour 

**Some Minor Characters worth mentioning:  
**Clow Reed _(Card Captor Sakura)_ – LeMarc  
Jounochi and Honda _(Yu-Gi-Oh)_ – Henchmen  
Krillin (James's attorney, the '_Baldy'_ in Ketchum's Eleven,_ DragonBall Z_) – Bruiser  
Trunks _(Dragon Ball Z)_ – Bruce Willis  
Gendo Ikari _(Neon Genesis Evangelion)_ – The Antique Freak/van de Woude  
Neji Hyuuga _(Naruto)_ – Matsui

**The usual pointless stuff at the end of my fanfics _(if any)_:  
**

1. Just in case you are not aware of it, the security system at Gendo's house that was disabled during the break-in are the **NERV**'s three **Magi Supercomputers**.

2. Choosing Puffy AmiYumi as the band that is touring Hong Kong seemed like a good choice because of having Japanese characters based on real people made by Americans seems to make a perfect cameo and cover for Ash and Sakura during their escape in Hong Kong. Plus, is there ever a professional mixed soccer team?

3. It was a very tough process to find the perfect Anime character to choose for Misty to disguise herself as. Rather than going though a long list of violent females with red hair, I had to look through a poll in one of my Anime Magazines which happens to select which is the most favorite male and female with red hair. And believe it or not, the one who tops the list was Asuka. Then, I happen to remember an old and forgotten fanfic that happens to have the scene where Misty was mistaken for Asuka, so this is what I got.

4. And finally, the gang of eleven had their emergency meeting in chapter 01 at the Mahora Academy Library from the **Negima: Magister Neji Magi** series by Ken Akamatsu, the very place where Ash and Sakura planned the job in **Ketchum's Eleven**.

* * *


End file.
